


Seven

by parttimehuman



Series: Truth or Chimera [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Secret Fantasies, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Thiam, and by multiple I mean many, really fucking many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: There are not that many things that Theo and Liam haven't done to each other so far. Really not that many. But Theo can think of at least seven that he still wants to try.





	1. Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



The ride home from Scott's place to Liam's wasn't long, not really, but it was too fucking long for Theo. It wasn't his fault that he was a horny teenager with supernatural stamina, it wasn't his fault that his boyfriend was looking like a fucking snack in the passenger seat, and it wasn't his damn fault that Liam had reminded him of the magical night that had ended with them becoming mates for life. Now Liam was biting his lip and playing around with the hem of his shirt, tugging at the collar and baring his neck to offer Theo a good view on the bite marks at the spot where his pulse lay beneath.

 

"Tease," Theo grumbled, trying his best to concentrate on the road ahead instead of the boy next to him, but it was close to impossible.

 

"I'm the tease?" Liam asked in overdramatic disbelief. "You're the one who just made me a promise. I hope you intend to keep it."

 

"Oh, I do," Theo confirmed with a mischievous smirk. "At the end of this night you're not going to remember what time zone you're in."

 

Liam laughed a beautiful laugh, although Theo assumed he knew he wasn't joking, but a moment later he went quiet, suspiciously quiet, and Theo was aware that meant trouble even before he felt a hand on his thigh, fingers wandering dangerously closer to his already hard dick.

 

"Liam," he growled a warning. There was no way he could keep driving like that.

 

"Yes?" Liam asked innocently, just before he moved his hand to cup Theo's cock and rub his palm over it.

 

"You little shit!" Theo hissed. "Do you want me to crash the car?"

 

"I want you to stop the car and fuck me against the hood, Theo," Liam answered bluntly.

 

Without another word, Theo hit the brakes and slowed the truck down, turned around the next corner and stopped in a little alley, unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, flashing Liam an expectant and lustful look through the windshield. "Then why are you not bent over with your pants down, baby?"

 

Of course, Liam didn't have to be asked twice. The werewolf was out of the truck and his chest pressed flush against the warm hood in an instant, his hands fumbling with the buttons on his pants while he stuck out his ass for Theo to watch him wiggle, but the chimera didn't plan to simply enjoy the show. He stepped closer and pushed his hips forward, shoving Liam further onto the car with a gasp. He then simply yanked the pants down until they were hanging loosely around Liam's ankles. "You dirty boy," he commented on the bare ass that came into sight, "no underwear, huh?"

 

Liam almost answered, but the loud slap on his asscheek cut him off, echoing through the alley. Thanks to his werewolf senses he knew that there was nobody close enough around to see or hear them, at least not if they were human, but the mere possibility of someone rounding the corner and seeing him like this, seeing his exposed ass and his flushed cheeks and how ready he was, how willingly offering himself to Theo, just the thought turned him on so incredibly much.

 

Liam whimpered as Theo stroked across his lower back and his ass, dragging his fingernails down his quivering thighs, making him hard and leaking and impatient. But Theo enjoyed his desperation and how he arched his back and pushed against the chimera, trying to catch his clothed erection between the round and slightly reddened globes of his ass. Theo was touching him all over, but not there, not where Liam needed the touch like he needed air to breathe.

 

"Who's the fucking tease now, Theo?" Liam whined, squirming beneath his hands.

 

"Me," Theo answered, "like it should be. Because I just love to drive you crazy. And you'd understand if you could see yourself, Liam. So pretty. Such a perfect ass and it's only waiting for me."

 

"Fucking do something with it," Liam pleaded, "I'm begging you. I need you."

 

"What you need, puppy-" Theo begins with a grin on his face that Liam can't see, but practically hear in his voice and smell in the heated air around them- "what you need is for me to teach you some manners, I think. Look at you all dirty and desperate, distracting me while driving and keeping us from our own bed when that's all I wanted. Look at you sticking your ass out and begging for me. Such a naughty boy. But what I want is a good boy, Liam. And I'll make you one."

 

Liam let out a strangled noise, something between a moan and a whine. His cock was painfully hard and trapped between his stomach and the hood of the truck. He couldn't wait for Theo to wreck him.

 

"Tonight's first lesson," Theo declared, "is that we do this my way. You don't decide what's happening, I do. You can beg me for mercy, Liam, but I don't feel very merciful tonight. If you need to learn it the hard way, well, here you go."

 

Liam could feel the heat radiating off of Theo's body and hear the zipper of his jeans being undone. He smelled the salty scent of arousal, licked his lips at the memory of Theo's taste on them. All his senses were strained towards the chimera standing behind him., awaiting his touch with a mighty and growing need.

 

"Eyes down," Theo commanded harshly.

 

It was so cruel to deny Liam of the sight of him as he pulled down his pants and freed his cock, but at the same time, the torture was sweet and hot and perfect and tearing Liam apart in all the best ways, his palms flat against the car, his eyes half shut, his ears and nose focused as Theo sighed deeply and then let out a moan.

 

"Gotta hand it to you," Theo pressed out, "you did manage to get me pretty hard . What a shame that you can't see it right now. I might be a little wet for you."

 

Liam groaned and bit his lip. He wasn't seeing anything other than the blue of the truck, but he had a pretty good picture of Theo's dick in his mind, knew every inch of skin and every hair and every vein by heart, knew exactly how it felt in his hand and how it tasted on his tongue, knew just the right spots to lick over or suck on to make his boyfriend lose control.

 

"Let me suck you off, then," Liam suggested. He sounded almost as needy as he was.

 

"Oh, don't worry," Theo replied, "we'll definitely get around to that later."

 

"And now?" Liam wanted to know.

 

"Jesus, Liam," Theo sighed, "is this how badly you need me? I think you need to learn patience, baby.  So how about you keep still and just show me that pretty ass of yours while I get off, huh?"

 

Liam did absolutely not agree with this. Not at all. Sure, it was hot to think of Theo touching himself while looking at him, but that way, he wasn't going to get any himself, and how on earth was he supposed to survive that? "You're gonna kill me, Theo," he  moaned.

 

"And you're gonna shut up and let it happen," Theo growled in response.

 

Liam did shut up, biting his lips and swallowing the noises back down that wanted out of him, but he needed to hear what Theo was doing behind him, needed to concentrate on the sound of Theo spitting in his hand and wrapping it around his dick, the other hand resting on top of Liam's ass, squeezing tight every now and then, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh, leaving a sting of pain that quickly faded into nothing but a small tingle. Liam's entire body was aching for more touch as Theo's breathing became heavier, erratic, ragged, moans falling from his lips, quiet at first and then louder, soon echoing through the alley uncontrollably.

 

"Liam," Theo groaned, "fuck, baby, this feels so good already." Liam could hear the slick and sloppy noises of his cock gliding in and out of his fist in a quick and steady rhythm, could tell exactly that Theo had gotten himself beyond all self-control, knew that a first orgasm was approaching rapidly, and his own balls were twitching along with Theo's little whimpers, the anticipation leaving him trembling.

 

"Holy shit," Theo warned, "I'm close. Fuck, Li, spread your legs for me. Show me what you've got for me."

 

Liam obliged willingly and placed his feet a little further apart on the ground, as far as his pants around his ankles allowed him to, and then he reached back with both arms and pulled cheeks of his ass apart, his greedy fingers close to his entrance, but by far not close enough.

 

"Fuuuuck," Theo roared, and Liam heard a nearby heartbeat skip a beat, could smell confusion and curiosity in the air, knew that somebody must have heard it, but they were still far enough away from them, and anyway, there was no going back in that very moment, so just arched his back and moaned and let Theo's pleasure consume him, presented his ass with the pink hole and felt his dick pulsating against the hood of the truck.

 

Theo came with a sob and his nails dug into the flesh of Liam's asscheek, hot spurts of his load covering Liam and running down his ass until Theo caught it with one finger, collecting it up and smearing it over Liam's hole, rubbing and teasing and then pushing.

 

"Fuck," Liam said in surprise, "what are you doing?"

 

"Putting it where it belongs," Theo explained breathlessly.

 

Liam was absolutely unprepared, but he was Liam, after all, and so to a certain extent, he was always ready, or at least since he'd gotten together with Theo, and the chimera's fingers felt so fucking amazing against his rim, and none of the soft pressure was even remotely enough for him, but he took it and moaned his satisfaction while Theo cleaned him up carefully and made sure push him to the absolute edge before he withdrew his fingers and gave Liam's ass one last echoing slap.

 

"Perfect," he said. "I feel so much better now. "

 

And then he was suddenly gone, the warmth of his body too far away, and then Liam saw him in the corner of his eye, getting himself back in order and buttoning his jeans up, climbing behind the steering wheel with a devious grin.

 

"You better get your pants back up before you get in my car," Theo smiled at him. "Wouldn't want all the cum on my passenger seat."

 

"W-what?" Liam asked dumbly, his hands slowly letting go of his asscheeks to push himself back up.  This couldn't be happening. Surely Theo didn't expect him to simply pull his pants back up right now and get in the fucking car? To wait until they'd be home? There was no way he'd make it.

 

"Patience, puppy," Theo winked, "I told you I'd teach you a lesson or two." And then he started the engine.

 

Theo kept a straight face during the rest of the ride, kept his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road while Liam was losing his goddamn mind next to him. He carried Theo's smell all over him, inside him, actually, could feel it leaking from his ass, the denim of his jenas creating a maddening friction on his dick as he squirmed in his seat. He kept his knees pressed together and his hands trapped between them, kept his whines to himself and looked out of the window, but it didn't exactly help.

 

Liam let out a sigh of relief as Theo pulled up in the driveway, finally, and climbed out of the truck on wobbly knees. "You go ahead. I'll be upstairs with you in a minute," Theo promised. "And you better be waiting on the bed then. Naked."

 

Of course, Liam didn’t have to be asked twice. He climbed the stairs in record time and threw his clothes in a random corner. He certainly wouldn’t need them for the rest of the night. With a look at the broad bed and the clean sheets on top, Liam considered how exactly Theo would want him. Maybe he should just get on his hands and knees and let his spread ass be the first thing for Theo to see when he’d enter the room. Yes, that seemed like a pretty good idea. He buried his face in the sheets as he waited, anticipation flaring inside him like a little fire, crackling, not yet burning anything down, but spreading rapidly. 

 

Just as he’d promised, Theo didn’t make him wait very long. Liam resisted the urge to turn his head around and watch the chimera watch his ass, but he felt the tingling touch of his stare on his ass anyway, let out a moan to prove how desperate he was already. 

 

“Just what I was hoping to see,” Theo commented as he came closer, but not close enough, just standing there, not reaching out, keeping his hands to himself when they should be all over Liam instead. 

 

“Theo,” Liam whined. “Put your hands on me, please.” 

 

“My hands?” Theo asked. “Or would you maybe prefer my mouth?” 

 

Fuck, Liam thought, since when was that an either-or kind of question? 

 

“Just do something or I’m gonna explode,” he pressed out, jaws tensed, teeth biting down on the sheets. 

 

“Gladly,” Theo responded, and Liam knew immediately that he had something planned. There was a hint of a scent he couldn’t place correctly, one that didn’t belong in his bedroom, not that he didn’t want it there, it was simply… unexpected. 

 

“You’re just too hot, Liam,” Theo said and came yet a little closer, still not making direct contact, but now leaning right above him, his breath ghosting over Liam’s spine. “Too fucking hot. Something needs to be done about that.” 

 

Liam jumped and maybe even squeaked a little when something cold touched the skin on his back. Goosebumps rose from it where the coldness was dragged down slowly, slick and somehow… exciting. It took him a moment to realize that it was Theo’s tongue, except that it felt differently, and still somehow had the usual effect on him. Liam shivered and moaned, his dick twitched against his stomach. 

 

“Feels good?” Theo wanted to know. 

 

“Yeah,” Liam croaked, his eyes pressed shut, his mind captivated by the new sensation his body was experiencing. And very much liking. Very, very much. 

 

“More?” Theo asked. 

 

“More,” Liam begged, every fiber of his being straining towards Theo and the cold on his tongue. 

 

“Turn around then, baby,” Theo said. 

 

As soon as Liam was lying flat on his back with Theo kneeling between his open legs, he opened his eyes to take in the sight. His boyfriend was still fully clothed, his t-shirt tight enough to show his pecs and the fact that his nipples were hard, his face a little flushed, a dark shimmer lingering in his beautiful eyes, but what caught Liam’s attention in that moment was the little kitchen towel in his hand, three little ice cubes melting in its middle. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam breathed out. He wasn’t going to make it through this night. And if he was, he’d no longer be the same person. 

 

They stared at each other for an intense moment, agreeing in a silent conversation that this was what they both wanted, that they were both excited to try this out, to let the new experience consume them. 

 

Liam could practically feel it before Theo even did anything, the cold and the heat and the things the ice cubes would do to him. All Theo had to do was let his eyes wander over Liam’s naked body, from his face down his neck, over the hair on his chest, lingering on his nipples for a few seconds, making them hard by only that, then down his stomach to where his dick was leaking pre-cum like it was crying for attention. 

 

“Honestly,” Theo said in a slightly hoarse voice, “sometimes I just can’t deal with how beautiful you are.” 

 

After everything they’d been through, after months of being in a relationship, after sealing the mating bond and doing an endless amount of shamelessly filthy things to each other, being told that he was beautiful still made Liam blush like crazy. “Theoooo,” he whimpered. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Theo gave in, “I know you don’t want to wait anymore. And I won’t let you. So here’s what we’re going to do.” Liam sucked in a breath and held it while Theo was speaking. “You put your hands behind your head, Liam. And you keep them there. And I’ll see what I can do to you with those ice cubes. I want to know how crazy I can drive you. How does that sound?” 

 

Instead of answering, Liam lifted his arms and put his hands flat behind his head, licking his lips while he nodded and looked down in excited anticipation. Theo gave him a soft and warm smile, one of those that only Theo could do, those that went right to his core, making his world spin a little faster, curing it of all its problems for a brief moment. And then the chimera leaned down over Liam, and that was when the real fun began. 

 

Of course, Theo had no intention of doing this the way Liam had expected him to. He didn’t just take one of the ice cubes and let it slide over Liam’s writhing body, no. He captured Liam’s lips in a passionate kiss first, his tongue delving inside his mouth greedily, making Liam open up and moan. Abruptly, Theo pulled back, leaving Liam breathless, his eyes lidded but not blind to the image of Theo bringing one of the ice cubes to his lips, making a show out of rubbing it over them a few times before taking it in his mouth.

 

The next kiss felt like absolutely nothing Liam had ever felt before. Theo's lips were wet and cold, but with how hot they made Liam feel, he needed more, so fucking much more, and he turned all greedy and hungry and lifted his head up to get better access, licked the melted ice off and sucked and bit carefully until none of the cold was left.

 

Except that he knew that in fact, there was some of it left inside Theo's mouth, and so he urged himself a little closer and pressed his tongue  between Theo's lips, demanding access, and of course, Theo granted him, parted his lips and met Liam's tongue with his own, the wet clash of hot and cold going straight to Liam's cock, a loud groan falling from his lips and being swallowed by the two of them.

 

They kept kissing hungrily, the ice cube wandering from one tongue to the other and back until it was all gone, melted just like Liam was, powerless in Theo's firm grip on his hips. They kissed a little more after that, their lips and tongues still cold, the fire from inside on the other hand burning hot as their dicks rubbed against each other, rudely separated by the fabric of Theo's tented pants.

 

The second ice cube served to be dragged down Liam's throat as he bared it, showing Theo the mark of the mating bite over his pulse. He knew how weak the chimera became at the sight, but he understood it too well, loved the mark he'd left on Theo equally much, felt the invisible string connecting them stir every time his eyes fell on it, felt a pang of love and possessiveness in his chest.

 

A tiny trail of cold water was running down the side of his neck, but Theo's tongue collected it, licked it off carefully before it could get on the sheets, not that they intended to keep the sheets clean that night. Liam couldn't believe the sensations on his skin. He had his eyes closed because it would have been too much to take otherwise, barely managed to keep his hands behind his head and away from Theo's hair, tried his best to keep breathing as the ice wandered down to his chest in slow circles.

 

His skin felt hot everywhere around the little spot where it felt cold, and then there was Theo's tongue always nearby, always licking and teasing, his lips sucking bruises everywhere although they never lasted, but it all felt so good, so much, so incredibly overwhelming. Ever the tease, Theo didn't go straight for Liam's nipples, of course not. Instead, he draw large circles around them, wetting the soft hair on his chest and making him arch his back, not that it actually helped.

 

"Theo," Liam growled in warning, because his cock didn't feel like he could take that much more of the sweet torture.

 

Theo chuckled and placed a quick kiss in the middle of his chest, the dragged his lips to one of the hard pink buds and closed them around it, sucking gently while the other one was suddenly met with the ice.

 

"Oh fuck," Liam pressed out, surprised by the action itself, and also by how damn good it felt.

Theo just smiled against his skin and carried on, moving the ice cube up and down, left and right, drawing circles and varying the pressure, again and again and again while his mouth was busy nibbling and sucking, his teeth scraping over Liam's nipple carefully, and then a little less carefully.  Liam didn't know what was killing him more, the heat or the coldness, the fire or the ice, he just knew that he was close, knew how hard it was to keep his hips from rutting against Theo.

 

"Are you close, baby?" Theo asked innocently, as if he didn't exactly know how close.

 

"Yes," Liam nodded.

 

"Lucky you," Theo answered, "because there's still one left." And with those words he took the last remaining ice cube between his fingers and moved it down Liam's stomach, his mouth following behind with kisses.

 

"How long can you last, Liam?" Theo wanted to know, and just after he'd asked, the ice touched the tip of Liam's dick and made him cry out in pleasure. "Until it melts?" Theo suggested. Liam had his doubts.

 

Absolutely nothing in the whole world and beyond could compare to the feeling of having his cock licked up and down by Theo at the one side while the little ice cube was moved along the other side.  "Fuck," Liam moaned, "it better melt fast. Jesus, Theo."

 

Theo gathered up the pre-cum from his stomach and the tip of his dick, licking everything clean before sucking Liam between his lips, going down slowly and gently until Liam hit the back of his throat. He began bobbing his head, one hand cupping Liam's balls and the ice cube.

 

Liam could no longer restrain himself. It was simply not possible. So he lifted his hips off of the mattress and met Theo's movements, rocked up and into Theo's mouth in a steady rhythm, his breathing ragged, the noises tumbling from his lips strangled and completely out of control.  His balls twitched and neither Theo nor Liam slowed down. He was about to come.

 

All of a sudden, Theo pulled away and released him with a pop. Liam looked down in surprise and saw a cocky grin on his boyfriend's face. "Almost there," Theo promised smugly. And then he kiss the tip of Liam's dick again while dragging the rest of the ice cube up its length with one finger, only increasing Liam's desperation by a tenfold, making him whimper even before the melting ice reached the top, and then Theo's lips closed around him again, around his cock as well as the ice, and Liam started shooting spurt after spurt of cum down Theo's throat as soon as his dick was engulfed by the perfect combination of heat and coldness.

 

"Theeeeeeeo," he cried out, his hips trembling as Theo sucked him empty, the tip of his pulsating dick hypersensitive to the slow fading of the cold inside Theo's mouth.  Theo looked him straight in the eyes as he swallowed.

 

"Wow," the chimera said as he crawled back up to kiss Liam's sweaty forehead. "That certainly was a nice beginning for this night."

 

"Beginning?" Liam asked. He had no idea how on earth Theo wanted to make things any better, but he was sure his boyfriend would find a way. More than one, actually.

 

"Oh puppy," Theo grinned as he wrapped his arm around Liam. "I'm just getting started."

 

Liam sure as hell was counting on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm count: 
> 
> Liam 1 - 1 Theo


	2. Movie Night

They remained quiet for a while, Liam's face hidden against Theo's neck, the chimera's arms tight around his naked body. Their eyes closed, they focused on breathing each other in, listening to each other's heartbeat, simply being close. Of course, and of course it didn't surprise Theo at all, not after being with Liam for several months now, the werewolf didn't drift off to sleep after the promise he was given. Instead, he began moving his fingers over the skin on Theo's one cheek and kissing the other.

 

"Up for a second round, puppy?" Theo asked with a loving smile and a kiss on top of his head, feeling Liam's fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

"Hm, let's see what my dick says to that," Liam replied with a dorky grin, then looked down between their intertwined bodies and concluded, "Yep. Definitely up for round two."

 

"You are ridiculous," Theo told him while his hand stroked lightly up and down along Liam's spine.

 

"And you are wearing way too many clothes," Liam responded, his hand slipping beneath the fabric and running up his stomach to his chest, rubbing over the skin and leaving goosebumps behind everywhere he touched. He wasn't entirely wrong about this.

 

"Liam?" Theo asked, making Liam listen up by the nervous tone in his voice and the slight increase in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'll get naked if you share something with me in return," Theo explained, although it was hardly enough of an explanation for a confused Liam.

 

"What are you talking about?" Liam wanted to know. The scent of curiosity and arousal hung in the air. He watched as Theo got up from the bed and crossed the room, not liking that the chimera was moving away from him, but being too exciting to learn the possible reason to protest.

 

Liam got a little distracted when Theo stood with his face turned away and took his shirt off, pulling it up slowly to reveal the tanned skin of his back, the two little dimples that Liam loved kissing so much, the muscles of his shoulders. He dropped the piece of clothing onto the floor and began playing with the waistband of his pants, his fingers slipping beneath and then reappearing, drawing a line around his hips and tugging at the fabric, making Liam lose his patience as he tried not to drool onto the sheets.

 

"Like what you see, puppy?" Theo asked with a look back over his shoulder and a smirk, knowing exactly that Liam did, but he would absolutely love to see more.

 

"I don't know yet, Theo," Liam answered cockily, "you'll have to show me a little more than that before I can decide."

 

He could hear a button being undone and a zipper being pulled down. Theo pushed his pants down just far enough to reveal a thin  stripe of the black pair of briefs he was wearing, put instead of getting them all the way down, he turned around and was suddenly on top of Liam, straddling his thighs and pinning him down, one hand closing around his throat. He stilled for a moment, and Liam knew that he was focusing on his chemosignals to make sure that he wasn't going too far, but all the display of power over him did to Liam was make him harder, and Theo could tell.

 

"I think you misunderstood me, Liam," Theo growled in a dangerously low voice. "You're not in a position to make demands here. I'm the one who makes the commands, you got that?"

Liam swallowed against Theo's palm. He felt so strong when he was being held down, he absolutely loved it. "Yes Sir," he pressed out, then waited for a second to see how Theo would react to that.

 

The chimera's heart skipped one beat, and then he took a deep breath, and then a smile spread across his beautiful face. "Good boy," he praised.

 

Theo squeezed his fingers tight around Liam's throat before he let go and got off of him again, turning away and finally pulling his pants all the way down, remaining in his underwear though, and Liam know that that was his punishment for being too greedy.  He made a show out of stretching his limbs and arching his back, putting his muscles on display and letting Liam enjoy the view, including the sight of his hard cock straining against his briefs.

 

"Now," he said, "back to business."  He picked up Liam's laptop from the mess on top of the desk and climbed back into bed, slumping down next to Liam and taking his time arranging the pillows behind his back, smelling so fucking delicious right beside the werewolf that it was hard to resist licking him up and down, but Liam was more intrigued by what Theo had in mind for them to do next.

 

"What is your favorite porn video, Liam?" Theo asked bluntly as the screen came to life.

 

"My what?" Liam wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, even though he was pretty sure his supernatural hearing sense was too good not to have caught that. His face was probably red as a tomato.

 

"Oh my god," Theo laughed. "Are you seriously blushing right now? What the hell, Liam! Remember when you tied me to your pull-up bar and promised me a night I'd never forget? Remember when you showed me your toy and fucked my ass with it? With the toy and your dick at once? Remember that night? Because I do, and after that I seriously can't believe you're being shy about watching porn."

 

"I'm.... not," Liam mumbled in response, but the deepening red color of his cheeks said otherwise.

 

"Shit, Liam," Theo gasped, "is it because it's something super kinky?"

 

"What? No!"

 

"Tell me, baby," Theo insisted. "I want to know what turns you on." He reached out with one hand to play with Liam's hair and let him know that it was okay, that he wouldn't judge him, or whatever it was that Liam was afraid of.

 

"Yeah, right," Liam snickered, "because you don't know all about it  already. You could probably write a book about what turns me on."

 

"I bet I could," Theo laughed, "and it would be the best book ever written. The question now is, would I include a chapter about you watching porn with me?"

 

"Fuck," Liam pressed out after a moment of consideration, "definitely."

 

"Good," Theo smiled and handed the laptop over to Liam, placing it right on top of his bare thighs. "Go ahead then. Show me what you like."

 

Liam knew that it was far from the truth, but he suddenly felt like he'd never seen a single porn video in his life. He tried to remember, but with Theo sitting so incredibly close and peeking into the laptop, it was hard to concentrate. He sighed. "I don't know which one's my favorite."

 

Theo looked at him for a moment, then took the laptop away again and settled between Liam's legs, leaning back against his chest. "Alright," he said, "just tell me what kind of things you like in general then, I'm sure I can find you something. Or do you have a favorite porn star? Or, I don't know... anything  in particular that gets you going?"

 

With his chin resting on top of Theo's head and his hands stroking the chimera's chest, he thinks about it for a moment. "I guess I like it when they kiss a lot. Or, um, when they call each other by their names. When they talk. Anything that makes it seem less like porn and more like... you know... real sex."

 

"Oh yeah," Theo nodded, "I get that. Anything else? You are absolutely adorable when you're all shy by the way."

 

It helped a litte. Liam laughed and tried to relax, tried to focus on the weight of Theo's body against his own and the prospect of them making yet another new experience together. Up until this point, watching porn had been something happening in the privacy of his bedroom when he was absolutely sure nobody else was home, his door locked just in case. He would have rather died than showed another person his browser history. But it was not just any other person  currently snuggled up against him, it was Theo. And what Theo wanted was for them to share something special, and Liam understood that.

 

"I like a nice foreplay," he confessed, speaking into Theo's fluffy hair, "I like it when they take the clothes off of each other and just... touch. I like it when you can tell that they want each other before they do it. I like it soft before they fuck each other's brains out."

 

The position they were in granted Liam a perfect view on the effects his voice was having on Theo's cock, hard and straining against his briefs. "I know something," Theo declared, and a few seconds of aggressive typing later, a video was loading as he placed the laptop on the mattress next to them. "I've got you, baby," he said as he settled back against Liam and started rubbing up and down his legs, spreading warmth and a tingle wherever his fingertips grazed the skin.

 

The video started with two young guys, maybe in their mid-twenties, making out in the hallway of an apartment. Liam was thankful that they were already kissing and he wouldn't have to suffer through one of those super cliché porn intros where a pizza gets delivered or the pool boy is just too hot to be true. The two guys were pretty and well-built, but not too good-looking for it to be a problem, one of them was covered in a lot of tattoos that, Liam had to hand it to him, suited him really well, the other one was more the blonde surfer dude kind of guy. The sloppy sounds of their kisses filled the room and Theo craned his neck to watch Liam watch them.

 

"You like that?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," Liam nodded, "reminds me of us."

 

"Good to know," Theo replied, "because I definitely plan to pin you against a wall like that soon." He pointed at the laptop screen where one of the guys in the video had his hands against the other one's shoulders, pressing against him and rubbing their clothed dicks together. The other guy moaned and pulled at his t-shirt, clearly impatient and desperate for some action.

 

"Is this how starved I look when I kiss you?" Liam wanted to know.

 

"No puppy," Theo answered, "that guy has nothing on you."

 

Liam let out a small laugh. The two guys moved across the hallway and the dark-haired one picked the other one up by the hips, carrying him over to a sofa with strong legs wrapped around his middle. They never interrupted their kissing, not even when they fell down onto the cushions together, hands all over each other's body, touching and stroking and massaging, just like Liam's hands on Theo's shoulders and chest, and like Theo's hands on Liam's spread legs.

 

Liam's cock was aching against Theo's back, probably smearing pre-cum all over him as they watched one guy taking the other's shirt of and covering his ripped torso in licks and kisses, looking up with bright eyes as he sucked on one nipple first, then the other. Liam leaned down and placed a quick peck on Theo's shoulder, then a wet kiss to the side of his neck, then started sucking gently. He managed to keep his eyes on the screen as he worked his way along Theo's throat, not wanting to miss anything, but also not able to stay away from his boyfriend.

 

"Liam," Theo growled, "careful. I want to see the whole video, not just the first three minutes."

 

"Not my fault every inch of you is so fucking delicious," came Liam's muttered reply.

Without a warning, Liam's werewolf senses clearly a little too distracted from their actual task to grant him better foresight, Theo was suddenly gone from Liam's chest and instead wrapped his strong arms around him from behind, manhandled him onto the side with both their faces turned to the laptop, Liam's arms useless in Theo's firm grip, the chimera's breath behind his ear and his dick poking against his ass.

 

"You will not touch anything," Theo said in a commanding tone, "not me and not yourself. Not until they-" He nodded at the video. "-are finished. Understood?"

 

Liam whimpered and nodded. The task was close to impossible, but he knew Theo wouldn't let that count as an excuse.

 

"Words, Liam," Theo reminded him before he bit down into the soft skin on his neck.

"Understood, Sir."

 

Theo didn't loosen his hold around Liam, not one bit, he just kept scraping his teeth over his pulse and moving his hips in slow circles to tease him while the guys in the video got rid of their clothes and revealed their hard cocks, took each other in the hand and marveled.

 

"Pretty dicks, huh?" Theo whispered into Liam's ear.

 

"Not as pretty as yours, Sir," Liam answered. This time, he didn't hesitate. Because it was the truth and he had absolutely not problem admitting it.

 

"See, you're getting a hang of this being a good boy thing," Theo chuckled against his skin. 

 

"And good boys deserve pretty dicks, Liam. So if you make it through you get mine."

 

The promise made Liam shudder and stick his ass out in an attempt to get it around Theo's cock, but the chimera pulled away with a harshly growled "Focus!". The video showed the brunette guy dropping down to his knees before the other and wetting his cock with his tongue before taking it in his mouth, the blonde throwing his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes while moans escaped his parted lips. Liam's dick twitched with interest at the sight. He didn't know which he wanted more badly, have is dick sucked as well or wrap his lips around Theo's, he only knew how sweet the torture of watching and keeping his hands still was.

 

Theo's arms might have formed and iron grip around Liam's body, but his fingers were still gentle on Liam's skin, caressing him lovingly, the touches good enough to push him towards some kind of an edge, but by far not enough to sate his ever growing hunger. Liam rocked his hips in the same rhythm as the guy that was getting his dick sucked, but other than him, he was chasing something that was out of reach, at least for now.

 

"Getting impatient there, huh?" Theo commented. Liam genuinely didn't know whether he was talking about him or the guy who pulled the other one off of him and maneuvered him onto the sofa on his hands and knees, ass up and chest pushed down, face contorted in lust as the blonde one pulled his cheeks apart and kept kneading the flesh for a while, rubbing his hard dick against the pretty butt before he finally leaned down and brought his tongue where it was needed.

 

"Fuck yes, eat my ass," the brunette moaned in encouragement, and Liam wanted to say the same to Theo, but it was no use anyway, and so he bit his tongue and pressed his legs together, the lust flaring high inside his belly making him lose his mind a little.

 

"Liam," Theo whispered. "Beg me and see if it'll get me to eat you out too."

 

"Oh my god," Liam gasped, "Theo. Sir. Please." He tried his best to move against Theo's hard body and rubbed his ass against him, squirming and moaning and almost exploding, his eyes still focused on the scene of one guy licking over the other one's hole again and again, diving in and burying his face between the perfectly round globes, his fingers leaving marks on the other one's ass that wouldn't fade as quickly as they did on Liam. "I'm begging you, Sir," he continued, putting all his desperation into his voice. "Please. I'll be a good boy for you. I'll be the best boy. Just please, eat my ass."

 

Theo let him suffer for a moment longer before he finally sighed and gave in, pulling Liam up by the hips so that his ass was in the air and his knees spread on the mattress, his face right in front of the laptop where the blonde guy had moved on to using his lubed up fingers to open the other one up, earning low moans and little "oh"s and "fuck"s.

 

It took Liam a second to realize that the loud slap echoing through the room had been on his own ass and not in the video, the sting of pain following behind a bit later.  "Ahh, fuck, please," he whimpered, the sheer need tearing him apart, especially as he could see a pretty hole being opened up and stretched apart right in front of his nose. Theo put his big warm hands on him and bit into the skin right next to his entrance. So close, and yet, so far away from what he craved so badly.

 

Liam clenched his fists around the sheets beneath him and bit his lip at the first wet stroke over his rim. Normally, he would screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in the bed to enjoy the feeling of Theo's mouth on him, but he knew the unspoken rule against it, and he definitely wanted to see what was going on in the video as well, so he kept his eyes open and watched, a moan falling from his lips and ringing through the air as Theo slapped his ass again, harder this time.

 

"Fuck me now," the dark-haired guy on his laptop screen said to the other, "I'm ready." All of his face and his flushed chest and his arched back and his spread ass screamed ready to Liam, and in that moment, he wished that he could say the same, that he could ask for dick and get it, that Theo would push inside him already and fill him up, fuck him good and hard and make him scream, that he would hold him down or pull him up by his hair, whatever Theo desired, whatever it took to please him. Unfortunately, what it took to please Theo was pretending to be patient, and Liam felt like he couldn't do it, but he had promised to be a good boy, and Theo had rewarded him with his tongue inside his ass, presently stretching him open slowly.

 

Theo pushed one finger inside along with his tongue as they both watched a dick disappearing into an ass, the moans from the speakers being drowned out by their own, especially Liam's. "Fuck, so tight," the blonde guy pressed out. Theo hummed as if to agree to his statement.

 

Liam had trouble keeping still as Theo sucked on his rim and pushed one finger inside him again and again, at least giving him something, but one finger was hardly enough, and the pace was too slow, and Theo always retreated once Liam was getting into it, and even when the guys in the video were fucking and moaning and panting, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing thorugh the air, Theo was going slow and gentle, teasing, pushing Liam just to pull him back in the very next moment, putting his entire finger in and brushing against his prostate, withdrawing, letting Liam wait for a second before his tongue was suddenly back.

 

"Fuck," Liam whispered, "harder." He wasn't even talking to Theo, knowing that Theo had no mercy on him, he was begging the porn guys to finally get done. Not that he wasn't enjoying the show, but watching them fucking like they wanted to and letting themselves go when he couldn't was pure torture, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it, how much longer he could will his fingers to curl around sheets instead of wrapping around his dick.

 

"Look at that." Theo spoke against Liam's back, his tongue and fingers suddenly gone from Liam's ass. Liam looked and saw the blonde guy flipping the other one around onto his back, leaning his for an open-mouthed, wet get before pressing back inside him, snapping his hips forward while holding the other one's leg up. Fucking finally. Liam could see in their facing that they were heading towards the finish line, that they could see it, were chasing it with loud noises and twitching muscles and hungry kisses.

 

Liam felt lost as he watched, his ass wet and ready and high up in the air, his cock hard and leaking and aching for touch, but nothing happened to him, Theo merely touched him with his hands on Liam's hips, the warmth of his body radiating off of him, but not close enough, everything Liam could have ever dreamed of right there, right in front or behind him, but somehow not yet reachable.

 

"Just a little longer, puppy," Theo said and Liam writhed and whimpered, a bit of the sheets between his teeth, all of his nerve endings on fucking fire.

 

"Theo," he begged. Begged for everything, all of it. Release. "Sir, I can't take it. I need you."

 

"I can see that, Liam," Theo replied. "I can hear it. I can smell it. Fuck, I can taste it on you." 

He leaned forward and licked a wet stripe along Liam's spine. Liam was so close to losing it. So fucking close.

 

"Harder," the brunette porn dude begged and the blonde one pounded into him with full force until he was spilling his load over his hand and across his stomach. Liam let out a strangled sound, a mix of desperation because he got pushed even further and relief because the end seemed close washing over him. The other guy pulled out and jerked his cock right above the other one's. Liam could feel and hear and smell Theo doing the same behind him. Again. Without him getting anything other than unresolved overstimulation out of it. Again.

 

"You want my cock, Liam?" Theo asked breathlessly.

 

"Yes, Sir," Liam replied, watching as the guy on the laptop screen stilled and fell forward, bracing himself before the impact of his orgasm could hit him, Liam doing the same, holding his breath as he felt Theo's ghosting over his back.

 

Theo waited for the second guy to spill his load, let Liam watch both of their cum mixing together on the first one's abs before he pulled him up and pressed him flat against his chest, strong arms wrapped around his body, a heart beating against his back, hot breath against his ear, a tongue licking his earlobe. Theo's dick was pressed right between his cheeks, making a wonderful promise to him by how hard it was, how smoothly it rubbed over his skin.

 

"I guess it's a good thing you got yourself a replica of it, then," Theo grinned.

 

It took Liam a second to process this.

 

"Wh- what?"

 

"Get up from the bed, puppy," Theo explained, "get your toy. Let me see how you play with it. Ride it. Come for me."

 

Liam didn't know what to do or how to respond for a moment. A part of him was pissed at Theo for promising him his dick and then playing him like this, tricking him and finding yet another way to deny him. Another part reminded him that he was definitely turned on and desperate enough to take whatever he could get. The latter won in the end. Liam scrambled to his feet and had his toy out of the closet and in his hands in record time.

 

He kneeled on top of the bed and reached for one of the bottles of lube in the nightstand. 

 

Normally, he would have picked the one that tasted like peaches, but he didn't have it in him to pay enough attention to that, and he didn't exactly mind the scent of watermelon that filled the air when he uncapped the lube and spread it over the dildo that looked like Theo's actual dick, and would have to do its job as well, at least for now.

 

Theo made sure to help Liam spread his ass apart and guide him down onto the toy as soon as he was ready, kissing his back dimples before he pulled away and leaned back to enjoy the show, jerking his own cock to the sight.

 

Liam moved his hips back and down, but he knew he wouldn't make it all the way down before he'd come.

 

"It's okay," Theo reassured him when he looked at the chimera, seeking permission in his dark green eyes. "Come for me, baby."

 

Liam didn't even have to touch his cock. He'd been right at the edge before the toy had entered his body, and now he was practically just shaking around it, feeling the ground giving way beneath him as it hit his prostate only once, and then he fell over with a cry, his thighs trembling as well as him arms with the effort of keeping his body up. He messed up the sheets with his load, but he didn't bat an eye at it, not when Theo suddenly came surging forward and capturing his lips with a hungry kiss.

 

"Beautiful," Theo breathed out and into his open mouth, pushing Liam back down onto the dildo, earning another cry. "I have a feeling you're going to like what I have planned next..." A dark shimmer lay in his eyes as he looked down on Liam and licked his lips with his fist still closed around his cock.

 

"Yes Sir," Liam nodded. He couldn't wait to find out. "I'll love it."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm count:
> 
> Liam 2 - 1 Theo


	3. Story Time

"Mm," Theo made as he tugged at his hard cock, kneeling right on front of Liam, temptingly close, but once again denying him his touch. "I like it when you call me Sir. We should make that a thing."

 

"Gladly, Sir," Liam replied with a smirk. He was still weak on his bent legs, cum smeared across his stomach, his ass stretched around the toy that was buried deep inside him, but something about the way Theo looked at him made him all greedy again. He knew from experience that two orgasms in one night so far were close to nothing, considering what supernatural recovery made possible.

 

"I seriously don't know why you're grinning so self-righteously, Liam," Theo said strictly. "To me that look on your face seems like I have to teach you some more manners."

 

Liam tried to straighten his face has he nodded, sitting still. Theo reached out a hand and touched his face gently, running one finger down his temple with incredible softness, caressing his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Liam's lower lip. Liam could almost feel Theo's looks stroking his skin like his hand did, it was so intense that he began shuddering. 

Suddenly, the hand was in Liam's neck though, and then in his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling harshly, forcing Liam to bare his throat.

 

"Don't worry, baby boy," Theo growled, "I have my methods." He tugged at Liam's hair again until Liam complied to the unspoken command and spread his legs further, sinking down until his ass was all the way to the wide base of the dildo and a whimper escaped his lips. He was sore and hypersensitive and extremely reactive to the tiniest sort of stimulation.

 

"Do you want to know what I dream about before I wake up hard and leaking?" Theo wanted to know from Liam, holding his head in an uncomfortable angle while dragging the fingers of his free hand through the hair on Liam's chest. "Do you want to know what it was that you did to me that fucked me up so badly that I can never forget it?"

 

"Please," Liam begged, barely able to put any voice in his words, "tell me, please, Sir."

 

Theo smiled and leaned back, licking his lips before attacking Liam with a deep kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips, almost making Liam forget what he had been asking for by the time he pulled back.

 

Before he answered, Theo leaned in and nibbled at the skin below Liam's ear, the took the soft lobe between his teeth and tugged lightly. "It was your voice, baby boy," the chimera confessed. "You made me come with nothing but your voice and I still dream about it all the time."

 

The memory alone made Liam hard and desperate.

 

"Now, the thing is," Theo continued, moving his hand to Liam's nipples, rubbing the left one, pinching the right one, alternating between them until it almost drove Liam to insanity. "I've been told I have a good voice, too." Liam swallowed thickly. A good voice was the biggest understatement he'd ever heard. "So if that is what you have done to me with your voice, I wonder what I can do to you with mine."

 

"Oh my god," Liam groaned. He was fucked. Fucked in so many more ways  than just by the toy inside his ass. If Theo was planning to use his sinful voice on him, then Liam was about to die in the most perfect way imaginable.

 

"Liking that idea, huh?" Theo commented on the sudden movement at Liam's front, the twitching of his dick in anticipation. It was a rhetorical question, of course. Because Theo had the most arousing voice in the whole world, even when he wasn't deliberately using it to turn Liam on. It was low and deep and turned all raspy when he was sleepy or aroused, and Theo had this special talent to add a lowly growling undertone to it when he was in sex mode, and honestly, if that sound wasn't heaven on earth, then Liam didn't know what else was.

 

"In all honesty, Theo," Liam replied, his eyes trained on the beautiful face in front of him, trailing down the scrubby jaw and dropping to where the chimera's adam's apple was bouncing beneath his skin, "I'd say that this might just be the best idea you've ever had."

 

The smile that spread over Theo's lips was absolutely to die for. It was both a proud reaction to the compliment and a devilish hint of what he had planned for Liam, who could only grow harder at the sight.

 

"First of all," Theo began, "get up, baby boy. You won't be needing that fake dick for a while."

With his hand on Liam's neck, he guided him up until Liam whimpered softly at the withdrawal of the wonderful thickness inside him, but surely, Theo wouldn't let him wait very long.

 

"Tell me, Liam, how many times have you come so far tonight?"

 

Really, Theo, thinking? In this state?

 

"Two, Sir," Liam answered simply.

 

"That is correct," Theo nodded, "and how many times have I?"

 

"One," Liam replied truthfully, the memory of Theo's load hitting his spread ass while he'd been bent over the hood of the truck making him squirm and shiver.  There had been a time when Liam had wondered what it said about him that he liked being used like that, that he enjoyed being edged and tortured and denied and ordered around, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't have to, not as long as he found himself in Theo's hands.

 

"Two for you, one for me," Theo concluded. "Does that sound very fair to you?"

 

"Let me make it up to you," Liam offered eagerly. He loved it when Theo shoved his dick down his throat and fucked it face hard and fast until he blows his load inside Liam's mouth. He loved having Theo sit on his face and let him eat his ass. He loved getting covered in cum, loved the scent of it mixing with his own, loved the visible evidence of what he can do to Theo on his body. Theo could have him any way he wished and Liam would do his best to make him feel very, very good.

 

Before he could think of it, Liam was already all over Theo, greedy hands wandering over skin and muscles, rubbing and caressing and groping, desperately trying to make something happen. Of course, Theo couldn't have Liam doing that without permission, so he grabbed the werewolf by the shoulders and whirled him around, practically threw him down onto the mattress face first, pressing his down roughly with one hand between his shoulder blades.

 

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head disapprovingly. "You are definitely going to make it up to me, but if you think it's going down on any other terms that mine alone, then you're not only very wrong, but also in for a little punishment."

 

Liam whined a quick "I'm sorry, Sir",  but the first loudly ringing slap on his ass was there before he'd ended his apology.

 

"Look what you've done, Liam," Theo growled, leaning down and biting down onto the soft flesh of his asscheek. "I needed to get off, and now I'll have to punish you first. You're dragging this out for me. That's not what a good boy does, Liam."

 

Liam knew he was being scolded, in some way, but the thing was, the burning the Theo's hand had left behind on his ass felt so damn good that he arched his back and spread his knees to present it even better to his bossy boyfriend, praying that the sight of his stretched hole would make Theo do something to it.

 

"As pretty as it looks, wiggling your ass like that won't save you, baby," Theo pointed out. He removed his hand from Liam's back, trusting that the werewolf knew better than to move out of his compromised position, dragging his fingers up Liam's thighs until he was full on shaking. The thighs were Liam's ultimate weak spot, and Theo knew that better than anyone.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?" Theo asked. "I'm gonna drive you crazy. 

You're gonna keep your hand above your head until I tell you otherwise while I do with your pretty ass as I please. I'm gonna tell you a filthy little story. And when you beg me to let you cum, I'm gonna have to think very hard about whether you deserve it or not."

 

Instead of replying, Liam put his hands above his head, already cursing Theo for it, because being edged very badly was a thing, yes, but usually, he was all tied up when Theo did that to him, and with nothing but the sexiest voice in the world restraining him... well, frankly, Liam had no idea how the hell that was supposed to work.

 

"Very good," Theo praised. "We can start  then." He was kneeling so closely behind Liam that the hand fisting his dick brushed against Liam's impatiently waiting ass every few moments. "Before I make my confession, I should probably tell you how perfect you look. Do you know what it does to me to see you before me like that? Your perfect ass up high because you're hoping for me to do something to it? Your back all arched because that's how desperate you are? Your arms so strong and yet so useless? And to think that you only keep them there because I told you so... It makes me so hard, Liam." Theo's breath was ghosting over Liam's lower back as he continued. "It makes me hard and wet and the only reason that I'm not exploding right now is that I need so much more of that."

 

Liam moaned at the praise and bit down around the sheets below him before Theo pulled them away. "No! No hiding, Li. No shame. That shit has no place between us."

 

"Fuck," Liam groaned. "Continue then and you'll hear how shameless I can be."

 

Another hard slap onto his ass followed, the force of the impact pushing him forward, causing a cry of both pain and incredible pleasure to fall from his parted lips.

 

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, baby," Theo kept talking, one hand jerking his cock while the other one moved up and down between Liam's spread legs, brushing his dick and balls every now and then, but always way too briefly, the touch so faint that it almost wasn't there at all. "I guess this is the perfect moment to do it. Now that I can be sure I have all of your attention. Now that we have the time and space to react to it in the appropriate way."

 

Liam had no idea what he was on about, but he couldn't wait to find out. His hands started to feel like they needed to move already, but Liam willed them still.

 

"Do you remember that stupid pack meeting that you sent me to alone? The one while you were visiting your grandparents? When I told you I didn't want to go without you, but you insisted that someone had to keep Malia from planning a murder and wanted me to report back to you?"

 

"Yes," Liam nodded.

 

"Yeah, well," Theo said nonchalantly, "it didn't feel quite right for you not to be there, and so I sat around on my chair in the corner looking through my pictures of you on the phone." He tugged at Liam's cock twice, and Liam almost hoped that he was granting him a little something close to satisfaction, but of course, his hand resumed the teasing after just a second.

 

"I swear, it started out all innocent. I was just missing my boyfriend, okay? I just wanted to see your face, honestly. But then I came across that picture of you on the bed with your hand down your briefs. And you know me, I wasn't exactly very interested in the matter that was being discussed, well, so I kinda started going through the good part of my gallery. You know the things I have in there, right? You asleep on my side of the bed completely naked. You with your stupid lip-biting seductive face. Your lips wrapped around my fingers, sucking on them, and I swear to god, Liam, with the light in that picture, one can easily pretend that it's a dick you're sucking."

 

Liam remembered. He remembered the feeling of Theo's fingers pressed against his tongue and he remembered a picture being taken, remembered Theo sending it to him in the middle of the next day like there was any way to look at it without choking on your drink.

 

Liam strained towards Theo's body, craving more contact, more pressure, more heat with every fiber of his being. What he got was a finger trailing dow along his spine and through the crack of his ass, circling his entrance once before it moved further downward and then up the length of his aching cock, the thumb rubbing over his tip entirely too briefly before the palm was flat on his asscheek again.

 

"So while I was sitting there with my phone in hand and a boner that was slowly but surely killing me, I thought about what to do."

 

"How did the others not smell it?" Liam wanted to know.

 

"They certainly did," Theo replied hoarsely, "but they didn't know it was me. The thing is, Mason and Corey must have been fucking before the meeting. They were reeking of each other and sex so badly, I'm telling you. I don't think anybody even considered the possibility of it being somebody else's arousal somewhere beneath that heavy scent."

 

"Except Corey," Liam noted, because Theo might have fooled the rest, but Mason and Corey had been with each other for ages, and there was no way that Corey couldn't tell if there was another scent that theirs in the air.

 

"Yeah," Theo admitted. "That's what the look on his face told me as well, but you know what? I didn't mind that. I texted you. It was something completely random, perfectly innocent. And then I kept looking at the pictures. Fuck, Li, there's this one of you looking up at me with my dick in your mouth. Do you have any idea what it does to a man to see that?"

 

Liam had all the ideas about what it did to himself, so yeah, probably…

 

"I got harder and harder in my pants," Theo told Liam, alternating between rubbing over his hole and wrapping a hand around his dick only to let go five seconds later. "It turned me on so much. And honestly, the fact that Corey knew and the others didn't, that all just made it so much more intense. I wanted to get my dick out right there and then. I found the photo of you presenting your ass to me, saw your pretty pink hole and wanted to start moaning. I touched myself through my pants and Corey was watching, but I couldn't stop."

 

"Oh my god, Theo," Liam groaned, "holy fucking shit." He'd never in his life been so eager to hear the end of a story.

 

"You can probably see where I'm going with this," Theo said, by then rubbing his dick between the two round globes of Liam's ass, pushing his hips forward again and again as if he was fucking him, but denying Liam the satisfaction of being filled up. "There was you with your beautiful cock in your hand. There was my cum splattered over your fucking perfect chest hair. Jesus, have I told you lately how weak I am for that chest hair? How fucking much I love it? God, Liam, every inch of your body is pure, beautiful, sinful perfection." Theo was kneading the flesh of Liam's ass thoroughly, squishing the cheeks together with his hands to give his dick more friction, fucking himself closer to the edge while Liam was left panting and moaning and shaking with the effort it took him to keep his damn hands still.

 

"It didn't even take me much, Liam," Theo rasped into his ear, leaned forward above Liam, chest flush against his back. "I only had to put my hand over my dick and move a little here and there. I only had to swipe through my pictures of you and remember the fucking sounds you always make. I was right there at the edge in no time." His movement became faster, his breathing ragged.

 

"Did you cum?" Liam asked breathlessly. He wanted - needed to hear it, because god help him, the image of Theo getting off at a fucking pack meeting to pictures of him, was there anything hotter?

 

"You wanna know what did the trick for me, baby?" Theo asked, one hand snaking around Liam's side and wandering up across his stomach to his chest until the chimera could pick him up easily, up onto his knees, Liam's back pressed against Theo, his head falling back onto the chimera's shoulder, baring his throat for Theo to attack it with open-mouthed kisses and playful bites.

 

"Yes," Liam pressed out.

 

"Yes what?" Theo asked.

 

"Yes, please, Sir," Liam corrected himself, his voice so desperate that it sounded unfamiliar in his own ears, unfamiliar but kind of hot. Theo's dick was gliding up and down between his asscheeks faster, and when suddenly, more lube was added to it, Liam didn't even know where it had come from, because that was how fucking distracted he was.

 

"Keep those hands away from your cock, babe, and I'm gonna tell you," Theo promised, taking Liam's earlobe between his lips, pulling and sucking.

 

It was even harder that way, with nowhere else to put his hands apart from either his own or Theo's body, but Liam tried his best to resist, even when he was being fucked but not properly, when his dick was crying thick, milky tears for attention and Theo was denying him.

 

"Here, let me help you," Theo said, grabbing Liam's wrists and crossing his arms over his chest, holding them in place.  Liam hated it as much as he loved it, being trapped between Theo's rocking hips and his iron grip with to way to chase his own satisfaction, serving to get Theo off, the best that he could hope for in that moment being that Theo would tell him the end of his little story. Something inside Liam was burning with need, there was thread so taut that it felt like snapping, but Theo wouldn't let it.

 

"I came," Theo whispered in his ear, and Liam could tell that he was about to come again.

"I came while I was looking at that picture of you with my hand wrapped around your throat. I remembered the feeling of you swallowing against my palm and it made me lose my fucking mind. And then I got the notification that you'd answered my text. That was it, Liam. Just your name popping up on my phone screen and I creamed my pants."

 

"Holy fuck," Liam gasped, reacting to both the confession and Theo's hand suddenly being back around his throat. He couldn't explain why, but he was suddenly about to come. He just fucking loved it, the power Theo held over him, the reminder of it heavy on his skin, making it hard to swallow, leaving bruises behind for at least a few moments before they would fade away.

 

"I'm gonna cum, Liam," Theo warned him, and somehow he managed to turn Liam around and push him into the mattress without letting go of his throat, pinning him down, climbing up until he was kneeling over Liam's chest, looking down into the helplessness written onto Liam's face, his thick thighs caging Liam's arms, the second hand right back on his cock, pumping aggressively while he moaned and cursed and pressed out Liam's name.

 

"Open your mouth for me," Theo commanded. "Stick your tongue out for me before I paint your pretty face with my cum."

 

Liam obliged, although it was hard to move his jaw against Theo's grip around his throat, but when a voice like Theo's made demands, one did not simply disobey. No, Liam tried his best and went beyond  the things he'd known himself capable of so far.

 

"Such a perfect sight, Liam," Theo groaned.

 

By the way his thighs tensed up, Liam could tell that it was happening. He opened his eyes and looked up at Theo, right in his eyes, only closing them again when the first splatters of hot, sticky liquid hit his face, followed by a lot more, landing on his chin and tongue and cheek and his forehead, a bit of it in his hair and the pillow his head was resting on, but who cared about that anyway?

 

Theo's body weight was heavy on top of him, the fingers around his throat so tight that Liam would have been worried if he hadn't been a werewolf.  Theo was panting as he came down from his orgasm, holding his dick out for Liam to lick the tip clean before he did the same with his own lips.

 

"How badly do you want to cum right now?" Theo asked Liam with a smug smile on his flushed face as he got off of him, still choking Liam though, leaning in for a sloppy, rewarding kiss.

 

Liam looked down at his own cock and whimpered. "Badly," he admitted. A hell of an understatement, really.

 

"That's too bad for you, baby boy," Theo smirked. "Because I have a plan. I have a toy to show you. And a thing I'll need you to do for me.  And then I want to try something on you. And then, maybe, if you prove to me that you deserve it, I could be convinced to let you come. But not before that. Are we clear?"

 

Liam swallowed thickly. His brain went all NO, but his body was the one having this conversation with Theo. "Crystal clear, Sir," he answered.

 

"Good boy," Theo smiled before he leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm Count: 
> 
> Liam 2 - 2 Theo


	4. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who took a break from their writing break. 
> 
> Not sorry for the long wait, also not sorry for the completely unbeta'd mess this is - you know my rules. 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

"Here," Theo said as he handed Liam a bottle of water. "Drink up, baby boy. You're gonna need it."

 

He stroked Liam's hair and the fading bruises on his neck as Liam chugged the fresh drink, no doubt on his mind that Theo had great things planned indeed, wanting to be ready.

 

"You have a toy you want to show me?" the werewolf asked curiously. He'd never known about his boyfriend owning any sex toys, but the thought excited him, made him wonder when and how Theo had used it before.

 

"Yeah," Theo nodded, bringing his hands to Liam's thighs and rubbing them until they were spread at either side of him again. "And I'm highly curious to see how you like it. Because compared to yours, it's a little different."

 

"Different how?" Liam wanted to know.

 

"I could tell you, you know," Theo smirked, "but I think it would be way more fun to let you find out yourself." He pushed Liam's legs up and apart to bare his ass to his hungry eyes.

 

"Yes please," Liam whimpered.

 

Theo smiled and leaned down, his hands heavy and enough on the flesh of Liam's thighs, his face getting closer to the weeping cock by the second, causing Liam to moan while throwing his head back and arch his back to close the distance. Just when he could feel hot breath on his skin, the distance grew though, leaving him confused and frustrated.

 

"Get dressed," Theo answered the question that lay silent in his shocked eyes. "We're going out."

 

"We're WHAT? No!”

 

"Yes, Liam, we're going out!"

 

"You were just gonna show me something!" Liam complained. "Are you crazy? Like, what kind of betrayal? Do you love me at all?"

 

"God, Li," Theo laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You're not gonna miss out on anything, promise. I'm down for a compromise, okay?"

 

"What.. what are we talking about?" Liam asked.

 

"You were gonna treat me for a pizza since like forever, remember?" Theo began explaining.

 

"And you have to call me out on that right now?" Liam whined.

 

"I'm not calling you out. I'm taking you on a very special date my love. Promise me you'll be a good boy and I'll take the toy with me. Prove it to me and I'll show it to you as soon as we're there."

 

"At the fucking restaurant?" Liam gasped.

 

"What?" Theo retorted. "Is that too public for you? Would that make you feel dirty?"

 

Liam looked at him for a moment, then decided to jump off of the bed and throw a fresh shirt and pants on, getting dressed in record time, not bothering with unnecessary obstacles like underwear, which caused his hard cock to strain against the rough denim painfully. "Give me all the dirty you got," he declared.

 

"Good puppy," Theo grinned, taking considerably more time with getting dressed and ready, stopping in front of the mirror to fix his hair and be a tease. "Why don't you wait in the car for me? Oh but wait.” Theo held Liam back before he could leave the bedroom and run down the stairs to get outside, rummaging through the closet and pulling a dark blue, shiny tie out. “Here,” he said as he laid it around Liam’s neck, “wear this.” 

 

“I don’t think the pizza place is that fancy,” Liam argued, but Theo broke him off with his hand covering Liam’s lips. 

 

“I know that, Liam. It’s just that I might have some use for it later.” 

 

Liam didn’t hesitate any further, tied his tie on the way to Theo’s truck and waited for his boyfriend to climb behind the steering wheel with a malicious grin five minutes later. 

 

“This is so exciting,” Theo smiled, “have you ever done anything like this before? You know, worn a toy in public?” 

 

“No,” Liam answered truthfully, “not that I am now.” 

 

“No, and you know why that is?” Theo asked as he drove. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I fucking love that fire in your eyes when you’re so turned on that I can tell it’s tearing you apart. Because I can smell right now how fucking hard you are, and I fully intend on keeping it that way. Remember what you said to me that night when you ruined me? You said you wanted to see how many times you could make me cum. Well, here’s my deal, Liam. I wanna see how many times I can almost make you cum. How many times I can pull you back at the very last second before you explode. How does that sound to you?” 

 

“Like a long fucking night,” Liam replied. 

 

“Well, that all depends on you now, Liam,” Theo said, one hand stroking up the wolf’s thigh and cupping his dick, squeezing lightly, getting a whimper out of Liam. 

 

“I’m so fucked,” Liam whined. 

 

“Nah, baby boy. Not yet.” 

 

***

 

They didn’t even get to order their food before Liam felt like dying. He was rock hard in his pants that were rubbing over the sensitive tip of his dick with no underwear between, and Theo was being an absolute tease about it, telling their waiter to give them another ten minutes although they both knew what they wanted to eat, letting his foot slide up Liam’s leg over and over again, riling him up until Liam was practically shaking, grinding against his chair and not getting any satisfaction out of it. 

 

“Are you okay over there?” Theo checked on him, an absolute fake concerned expression on his face. 

 

“What do you think, Theo?” 

 

“Theo, really? Is that how I wanted you to address me?” Theo scolded.  _ Fuck,  _ Liam thought, even in the middle of the restaurant? Their table was practically right in the spotlight, just where every waiter walked by and several people were probably witnessing Liam losing his mind in his chair. 

 

“I’m okay, Sir,” Liam whispered, “I don’t know for how much longer, though. It’s getting really hard.” 

 

“Fine,” Theo shrugged when they’d finally given their order. “I’ll allow you to go to the bathroom, baby boy. And I want you to wait there for me, with your pants down and your hands away from your dick, is that clear?” 

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Liam nodded, scrambling to his feet and making his way to the restrooms awkwardly, trying desperately to hide a boner that had absolutely no hope of remaining unseen. 

 

He went for the middle one of three toilet stalls and pulled his pants down, waiting. He looked down at his weeping cock, caught sight of the beads of precum, wanted to touch himself, but kept his palms pressed flat to the walls at either side of him, circling and rocking his hips, which felt a little relieving at first, but only made him more needy in the long run. Completely as expected, Theo let him wait. Liam didn’t know how long, but it felt like an eternity to him, and every time he heard footsteps approaching, he held his breath for a second, but he could smell it wasn’t Theo before they even entered the restroom. 

 

Finally, when Liam was about to just give in and wrap his fingers around his cock, the next set of footsteps from outside came with the right scent, a perfect mixture of Theo and lust and curiosity. 

 

“Good boy,” Theo praised when he found Liam exactly the way he’d demanded of him. He stepped behind his boyfriend until their bodies were pressed flush together, showing Liam that he wasn’t unaffected by the whole situation either by poking him with an impressive erection, grinding against him slowly. He kept quiet until the restroom was empty of other people, nuzzling Liam’s neck and rubbing himself all over him, then he reached around and loosened Liam’s tie, pulling it off and bringing it to Liam’s eyes instead, fixing it around his head to blind him. 

 

“You don’t need your eyes for this, little wolf,” Theo rasped into his ear. “Just focus on feeling. I promise you, this is gonna feel like nothing you’ve known before.” 

 

Liam groaned in response and stood still while Theo stroked him back through the fabric of his shirt, going back up just when he was about to reach Liam’s bare ass, teasing him until he finally pulled the impatiently waiting round globes apart, dropping to his knees. 

 

“Delicious,” Theo mumbled, biting into the flesh harshly before he flicked his tongue over the same spot to soothe the pain. He brushed Liam’s hole ever so lightly, barely licked it, went all around it first with sloppy kisses, once again leaving little bruises everywhere just to watch them fade away from beneath Liam’s skin. 

 

“Do you know what I liked, Liam?” Theo asked, speaking with a bit of skin between his teeth. 

 

“Tell me, please,” Liam begged, leaning forward and sticking his ass out for better access. 

 

Theo hesitated for a moment before diving in and pressing his tongue against Liam’s hole, causing his back to arch further and his lips to tremble. “The sight of you bent over my truck,” Theo explained, “offering your gorgeous ass to me. Making me cum with how desperate you looked. But what I loved the most about it was my cum dripping down from your balls. Feeding your hungry little tight hole with it. It was so hot knowing that it must be leaking from your ass as we were driving home. But you know what?” 

 

“What?”

 

“You won’t be leaking this time,” Theo said simply. He then got up onto his feet and push Liam forwards until he was bent over, arms resting on the closed toilet lid, legs trembling, all his senses strained towards Theo stroking himself behind him again, except his eyes that were blinded. 

 

“Somebody’s coming,” Theo panted, but didn’t interrupt his movements. “Be quiet. I’m gonna cum and I seriously don’t care if there’s anybody else in here. You’re the hottest person walking this earth and I can’t. Fucking. Stop. Myself.” 

 

The door swung open and they heard footsteps and breathing, smelled the unfamiliar scent of a stranger, but Liam’s brain was captured by Theo alone, by the incredibly anticipation building up inside him as he stood there, bent over with his ass exposed in a restroom of a restaurant, blindfolded, waiting for Theo to torture him some more, their food probably getting cold. He felt dirty, and it was the best feeling ever, the man doing his business right at the other side of the thin wall at his right easily able to catch them, but the possibility only excited him. 

 

They remained atypically calm as he approached his orgasm, but the noises he suppressed were replaced by blunt nails digging into Liam’s asscheek until Theo came with a grunt, spreading Liam’s ass apart and aiming right for his hole. Feeling the hot liquids hit the bullseye, Liam’s ignored dick twitched against his stomach, leaking more precum, probably jealous of its mate that just got the release it had been denied. 

 

“Mm, so pretty,” Theo commented, both hands on Liam’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and kneading them before he finally brought a finger to the smeared entrance and spread his load around, rubbing it over Liam’s hole, pushing against it before finally pushing inside, never going deep enough or letting Liam enjoy the feeling for more than two seconds before retreating, gathering up a little more of his cum and pushing it inside as well while Liam stood and tried to move to chase Theo’s fingers, but it was no use. 

 

“What do you say, pretty boy,” Theo whispered, suddenly on his knees again, hot breath ghosting over Liam’s thigh, “you think you deserve a reward?” 

 

“Yes, Sir, please,” Liam pressed out. “I’ve been a good boy for you, Sir, although it was really hard.” 

 

“You gotta promise me you won’t cum, Liam,” Theo said strictly while driving Liam wild by stroking up and down his spread legs. 

 

“I’ll try my best, Sir,” Liam whined. 

 

“No, Liam, promise me.” 

 

Liam sighed and shivered. “I promise. I won’t cum. I won’t cum at all until you allow it.” 

 

“Oh baby boy,” Theo smiled against Liam’s ass, “you know just what I wanna hear from you, don’t you?” 

 

“Please,” Liam begged, making Theo chuckle against his skin. 

 

“Whatever my baby boy wants,” Theo said, although they both know it was not true at all. It was whatever Theo wanted, but then again, all Liam wanted was to please him, so the end result was kind of the same. 

 

Liam heard Theo moving around, heard the sound of fabric being moved until a new scent hit his nostrils, a fresh, clean scent of water and soap that was covering silicone and something heavy. 

 

“Are you ready?” Theo wanted to know. “Do you trust me with this?” 

 

“Tell me,” Liam pleaded, “how does it feel to you?” 

 

“Oh god,” Theo answered, “incredible. Indescribable.” 

 

“Yes,” Liam decided, “I trust you with this. I want to feel it. Please.” 

 

“You are seriously the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Theo said, kissing the softness of Liam’s thigh first and then the curve of his ass, playing around with it a little, moving his hands and fingers all over it, making Liam gasp with every time he pushed one finger inside him. 

 

Liam jumped a little when something hard and slightly colder than Theo’s fingers touched his hole, but he instinctively leaned into the touch, pressing back against it. It was excited, chasing the sensation without knowing how much more was about to come, and in which shape exactly, but that didn’t make him want it any less. It was true what he’d told Theo, he trusted the chimera, when in came to sex as much as in every other way, and he knew Theo would never hurt him or do anything uncomfortable to him. He was going to love everything he was in for. 

 

And oh boy, was Liam loving it. His ass finally getting attention was the sweetest combination of satisfaction and denial ever, it drove him higher and pushed him further, and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to cum frustrated him as much as it turned him on. 

 

Theo pushed the toy inside him carefully at first, pulling back as soon as Liam started moaning because of the increasing width of it, going a little further every time he pushed back inside again, withdrawing over and over, never ending the teasing torture. It took Liam several minutes of pushing back and writhing and begging until the little toy was finally placed inside him the way it belonged, thin at the top and broader at the base, just the width of a finger where his rim closed around it, a little knob at the end probably peeking out between his buttcheeks, or at least that was what it felt like as Theo was kneading them again, tugging at Liam’s skin and the toy to help him get adjusted to it.

 

“Stand up,” Theo commanded then, pulling away. 

 

Liam obliged, although it was difficult and his legs felt weak. Pushing himself up to stand upright was enough to make the silicone inside him move just slightly, and Liam got a pretty good idea of what this evening was about to bring him. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “that feels… it feels… it’s not even big. Fuck, and still I can feel it inside me with every damn twitch of a muscle.” 

 

“Yes,” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear before he pulled up Liam’s pants again, making the werewolf whine out in complaint as he brushed his aching dick and closed the buttons above it. “That’s exactly the point, Liam. You’re going to feel it all the time. And if you think that you’ll get used to it, you’re very wrong. This little thing will destroy you.”

 

“I have absolutely zero doubts about that,” Liam admitted, feeling the blindfold being undone before Theo whirled him around and Liam moaned loudly again. By the tie around Liam’s neck, Theo pulled him forward and crashed their lips together, kissing Liam hungrily. 

 

“Have fun getting back to our table like this,” Theo said with a devious grin. 

 

Liam almost fainted at the thought. He was sure he’d already looked more than ridiculous walking from the table to the restroom with his hard dick straining against his pants, but this was on an entire different level of impossible. 

 

“Oh my god,” he pressed out. “Everybody’s gonna know immediately. They’re gonna look at me and see it. I swear to god, Theo, how am I supposed to pretend like I’m not having every tiny step fuck my a ass a little?” 

 

“Well, that’s the interesting part, right?” Theo smirked. “You’re gonna go out there, and you’re gonna cross that room as if everything’s perfectly normal. You’re gonna have a nice dinner with your boyfriend. You’re gonna eat and drink and hold my hand and nobody will know what a naughty boy you are underneath. Or will they? I don’t know, I guess that’s up to you.” 

 

“Holy fuck,” Liam breathed out. It was hot, endlessly hot to even think about it, but he knew that the task would seriously test his limits. 

 

“Come on,” Theo said with a smile over his shoulder as he finished washing his hands. “Wouldn’t want our pizzas to get cold, huh?” And with that, he was out of the restroom, just like it was that easy, which of course, for Theo, it was, just not for Liam. He examined himself and his posture in the mirror carefully before he went, looking at his butt to make sure there was absolutely nothing to see there, tying his tie properly and exhaling deeply, moving over to where Theo was waiting with their food and drinks and a smug smile on his face, watching as Liam moved slowly, feeling so many sensations with every step that it was completely overwhelming - the feeling of something rubbing between his asscheeks, having his hole stretched just a little, and then that damn wonderful pressure against his prostate, always lessening just a little before it was there again with the sweet promise of driving him crazy. 

 

“Shit,” Liam mumbled as he stood by his chair, one shaking hand on the backrest. 

 

And Theo had the audacity to laugh. “Take a seat, Liam,” he said with a voice sweet and thick like honey, his dark eyes lacking all the innocence his voice was faking. “Or did you still need anything?” 

 

Liam swallowed thickly. “No,” he shook his head, “I’m fine.” And then he lowered himself onto the chair as slowly as he could without drawing attention on himself. 

 

For a moment, all Liam could do was breathe. He was looking at Theo, but not really at him, his eyes unfocused as he tried to get used to the feeling. The animalistic part of Liam wanted to jump up and rip all his clothes off, to finally free his cock and rub himself off on Theo until he would cum, possibly more than once, and that side didn’t give half a shit about all the people surrounding them. In the end, it weren’t Liam’s good manners that kept him in line, it was Theo’s intense stare that reminded him of the rules the chimera had set.

 

For the first time in his life, Liam didn’t even eat half of his pizza. He simply couldn’t. He was only hungry for one thing, and he couldn’t have that yet, but he also couldn’t chew and swallow as if everything was as always, couldn’t concentrate on the conversation Theo tried to engage him in, was completely incapable of anything except drinking his water in tiny little chugs and look like he was sitting still while he wasn’t, squirming and shuddering and constantly biting his lips to keep himself from crying out loud. Theo biting into his pizza, very obviously enjoying his dinner, moaning with every bite and licking tomato sauce off his fingers didn’t exactly help him much. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Theo asked before his last piece of pizza. 

 

Liam raised his hand and put his index finger and thumb so close together that the shaky pads were almost touching. “This close to combusting,” he confessed. 

 

“Oh Liam,” Theo laughed, “I’m not even close to done with you yet. You up for dessert?” 

 

“Dessert, you mean like-”

 

“Ice cream!” Theo announced cheerily, knowing damn well that had absolutely not been what Liam had had on his mind. 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Yes, seriously,” Theo winked at him, “but if you ask me really nicely, I’ll let you suck my cock on the toilet before.” 

 

Liam knew he was willing and prepared to beg for it like his life depended on it. As hard as it was, he wanted to get up and make that walk through the restaurant again, wanted to feel the plug moving in his ass, wanted to pass by all those strangers who didn’t know what a dirty little slut was hiding inside his pants and beneath that pretty tie, and of course he wanted to sink down onto his knees in front of Theo, wanted to taste the chimera’s gorgeous cock and give him pleasure, wanted to be the one to make Theo’s thick thighs tremble until he would cum down Liam’s throat. 

 

“Please,” Liam whispered. “I’m begging you. I’m feeling so turned on right now I could go crazy and jump you right here and now. But I think you could get me back down. Push me down on my knees and fuck my face, Sir. Let me serve you for your satisfaction. I’ll be a good boy and make you feel really good, I promise.” 

 

“Fine,” Theo shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if he was doing Liam a favor, which he kind of was. Liam struggled even more on his way to the restroom this time, but other than before, Theo didn’t make him wait for long, he followed through the door right behind Liam and pushed him into one of the narrow stalls, leaning back against the door and unzipping his pants. He barely waited for Liam to get positioned before him, didn’t respond to Liam’s whimpering as he crouched down, only pulled his dick out and buried one hand in Liam’s hair, pulling him close and pushing inside Liam’s mouth hard and fast without warning. 

 

It wasn’t really a blowjob Liam was giving, the whole thing. Actually, he just remained still on his knees and relaxed his throat as well as he could so that he wouldn’t choke on Theo’s cock as the chimera snapped his hips relentlessly, groaning and looking down on Liam’s teary eyes and shiny lips wrapped around him, pushing and pulling and fucking Liam’s face just like the werewolf has asked of him, not interrupting or even slowing down once until he started cumming with a strangled moan of Liam’s name and a whole lot of his release filling up Liam’s mouth, so much that it was nearly impossible to swallow it all down. 

 

“You really are a good boy,” Theo smiled as he wiped his spit slick cock at Liam’s cheek. “Want a sundae as well?” 

 

With his face a and hair a little messed up and his lungs still trying to suck in a little more air with every inhale, Liam was barely able to answer, and getting up only made him groan loudly again, the plug inside him shifting and rubbing and making stars shoot across the dark canvas in front of Liam’s inner eye. 

 

Theo laughed. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, “I have a special kind of dessert for you, my love.” He leaned down and kissed Liam on the lips, this time taking his hand and helping him get cleaned up, leading him back to the table like a perfect gentleman, which also made Liam feel a little hotter inside. He wondered if anybody thought they were a cute couple. Whether anybody saw Theo as a lovely, caring boyfriend when the truth was that he’d just held Liam’s head in place while furiously pumping his dick in and out of his mouth. Probably. 

 

Theo placed a sweet kiss on top of Liam’s head as he sat down again although the restlessness in his guts was turning him more and more desperate. Theo flipped through the pages of the menu again, Liam tried not to die. Theo ordered dessert, Liam tried to keep his breathing as close to normal as possible. Theo ate his sundae and made a show out of licking his spoon and Liam was sure that he wouldn’t make it much longer. With both hands at the sides of his chair and his dick trapped inside his too tight pants, he rutted back and forth on the chair, the friction doing nothing but rile him up even more. 

 

“Stop moving,” Theo shot him a warning glance. 

 

“How?” Liam whimpered. “I’m about to explode.” 

 

Theo looked at Liam at licked his lips. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll show you my final surprise for you - for now - and if you make it until I’ve finished my ice cream without cumming, I’ll take you home immediately, alright?” 

 

Liam had already been wondering what Theo could possibly have up his sleeve to top sitting at a restaurant with a fucking toy up his ass, but by the grin on his boyfriend’s face he knew he just had to nod and he’d find out. 

 

“Yes,” he agreed eagerly, “please. Sir.” 

 

Theo leaned back and let his grin widen as he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled a little black object out of it to show it to Liam. At first sight, it didn’t make any sense to Liam. A tiny black thing with only a few buttons, he didn’t get it. But then it clicked in his brain and he had to cover his mouth with one hand in order not to make any highly inappropriate noises in front a few dozen strangers. A remote control. 

 

“Oh gods,” Liam breathed out. 

 

“Damn right,” Theo winked, “you’re about to get your remaining brain cells vibrated out.” 

 

“I’m not gonna survive this,” Liam said half jokingly. “Please remember that I love you in case I won’t make it.” 

 

“Oh no no, baby boy,” Theo smiled, “I still need you. Seven, remember? We’re like, halfway through now…” 

 

“Fuck, ruin me, then,” Liam said, knowing that Theo would definitely try and most likely succeed. 

 

Theo grinned as he pressed one of the buttons and Liam went quiet, if only on the outside. On the inside, he was praying to all the gods he didn’t believe in that Theo would hurry the fuck up finishing his damn sundae because all of a sudden, the thing inside Liam was vibrating right against his prostate and while he had been ready to cum ages ago, he now seriously had to pull himself together in order not to cream his pants at the pizza place. 

 

“Forget it,” Liam panted, “I’m ruined. You better get me home right the fuck now. I’m not kidding around, Theo. Holy shit, I can’t even stop rambling. My god I’ve never even felt anything like this. Apparently there are places inside me I’ve never discovered before. I need to- oh holy fuck I need to cum. Like, ten fucking times.” 

 

Theo laughed and emptied the ice cream bowl in front of him quickly, leaving a few money bills too much behind on the table as he pulled Liam up and out of the restaurant, dragging him across the parking lot and pressing him against the truck, attacking him with greedy kisses while the toy inside Liam was still vibrating, the pressure from being stuck between the hard surface of the truck and Theo’s hard dick only adding to it. 

 

Liam was panting and squirming. “Theo,” he warned, “if you keep grinding against me like that, I’ll totally cum right at the spot. I’m not joking. I’m right there now.”

 

“You can cum when we’re home,” Theo whispered and opened the door of the truck, pointing at the backseat. 

 

“What?” Liam asked incredulously. Surely Theo wasn’t serious about that. “When we’re home? We’re like, at the opposite end of Beacon Hills right now.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Theo nodded, “which is why you’re getting in on the backseat, baby boy. So that I can meet the necessary precautions.” 

 

“What?” Liam asked again. His brain was barely functioning anymore, but Theo got him covered, pushing him inside the truck and kissing him, once again taking off the tie. 

 

“Hands up,” Theo gave one simple order, and Liam wasn’t fully comprehending what was happening to him anymore as the vibrations drove him higher and higher and he clenched his ass in an attempt to keep his shit together while Theo was leaned so damn close over him that his scent made Liam dizzy. Liam didn’t catch where the tie had gone, just that he couldn’t move his hands away from the headrest anymore, and by the time he kissed Theo back, the chimera was already pulling away and climbing into the driver’s seat. 

 

“Theo!” Liam moaned as the engine roared to life and began rocking his hyper-sensitive body with yet another rhythm than the toy inside him. “Fuck! Theo, I’m gonna- Mmmmmm, shit, I can’t-” 

 

“No, Liam,” Theo interrupted him sternly, maneuvering the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road, “you’re not gonna cum. Not yet. You’re gonna be a good boy for me and hold out, understood?” 

 

Liam only whimpered in response. 

 

“I said, is that understood, Liam?” Theo insisted. 

 

“Understood, Sir,” Liam pressed out, although he was so close and still getting closer, he didn’t believe he could actually keep the promise. 

 

“You have to keep it together, Liam,” Theo told him with a low and raspy voice. “Because I don’t want to be driving when you finally cum for me. I want to see you. I want to touch you. I want to be able to lean down and lick everything right off of you.” 

 

“Oh fuck,” Liam moaned, “you’re not making me want to cum any less, Theo.” 

 

“I know, baby boy,” Theo said, “I know exactly what you’re feeling right now. It’s my toy you’re wearing, remember?” 

 

“Shit, Theo,” Liam panted, “when did you wear it. Where?” 

 

Theo shrugged. “At school sometimes.” 

 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Liam wanted to know. “Fucking hell, I should have pulled you around the next corner at school like I always wanted to long before that stupid fucking dare.” 

 

“You’re absolutely right, Liam, you should have,” Theo agreed. “But you know what? I don’t have any regrets. However fucked up the whole story might have been, it led us here, right? It led you to the backseat of my truck with your hands bound and a vibrator up your ass, and I can’t find anything about that that I’d ever regret.”

 

“Theo,” Liam hissed again, “you can’t say stuff like that, fuck.” The vibrating pressure against his prostate felt like he was being fucked hard and faster than even for a chimera possible. “I’m not gonna make it, Theo, I need to-” 

 

“Just one minute, baby boy, breathe,” Theo said. 

 

Liam breathed, but it didn’t help. He moaned. He writhed in his seat until it was too much and he lifted his hips off of it, his legs shaking, that special tingling coming in waves through his body, every one of them stronger than the one before. He cried out Theo’s name. He cursed, rocked his hips into nothing, felt all control over his body slipping away from him. One bump and he cried out again, this time with actual tears streaming down his heated face. 

 

“It’s all good, baby boy, “ Theo said, and suddenly, his hand was cupping Liam’s cheek. “We’re in front of your house, Liam. You’re the absolute fucking best and you made it. You can let go now.” 

 

“Really?” Liam asked dumbly, barely seeing anything through the tears caught in his lashes. 

 

“Yes, Liam,” Theo whispered into his ear. “Cum for me.” 

 

Theo’s hand cupping Liam’s cock over his pants was the last tiny push he needed before Liam ripped the tie in half and held onto Theo’s strong shoulders instead as he arched his back and pushed himself into Theo’s touch, the vibrations inside him forcing spurt after spurt of his release out of him and into his pants, the orgasm coming in crashing waves even after Theo had stopped the toy from buzzing any further. 

 

After minutes, Liam finally slumped down in Theo’s arms. 

 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Theo said to him, kissing his cheek, “you are fucking amazing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm count: 
> 
> Liam 3 - 4 Theo


	5. Voice Control

Theo waited, allowed Liam another minute in his arms to catch his breath and calm his racing heart down before he pushed the door of the truck open and climbed out, offering Liam a hand to help him on his weak legs. Liam could feel the plug in his ass with every move he made to get out of the vehicle. It was entirely impossible not to moan and stay impossibly hard like this, especially since not wearing any underwear wasn't working in his favor either.

 

"Are you alright?" Theo asked sweetly, placing another kiss on Liam's heated cheek as he joined the chimera on the concrete of the driveway.

 

"Alright is not the word I would have used," Liam mumbled, holding on to Theo's strong arm, afraid that he'd fall without it.

 

"Well, can you still walk?" Theo wanted to know, and the tone had now shifted from concerned to smug, a dark shimmer lingering in his eyes. A threat, or a promise, or a little bit of both.

 

Liam straightened his back in order to appear a little more collected than he was. "Yes," he replied.

 

"Good," Theo smiled at him, and Liam knew before he continued what was coming next. 

"That means that we're not done yet."

 

"Of course not," Liam smiled back, moving towards the front door slowly, making ridiculously tiny steps due to the toy that was buried in him and brushing against his prostate every time he set a foot on the ground. Supernatural recovery was a great thing, sure, but even for a werewolf like him, the sensitivity right after a particularly intense orgasm was overwhelming, almost too much.

 

"Any pain you want me to take?" Theo offered, the almost hidden grin telling Liam that he knew the answer already.

 

"Don't you dare," Liam growled. He might have been looking like an eighteen-year-old grandpa walking up the stairs, but he wasn't going to let Theo take the feeling away from him. He loved the helplessness, the being at the edge, walking the line between too much and not enough, with nothing but Theo to hold onto.

 

"Okay, so you obviously don't want me to go soft on you, huh, puppy?" Theo teased, smacked Liam's ass hard with no warning, causing Liam to stop and wince out real quick.

 

"Never," he breathed out.

 

"Well, alright then," Theo nodded. They'd finally reached the door and Theo took the keys out of Liam's shaky hands to open it. "In that case, I want you to go upstairs and fix your outfit." He pointed at the tie that was hanging around Liam's neck loosely and the messed up collar. "You look like a fucking dirty boy. I want a good boy. I want a pretty, clean and obedient little boy sitting in the chair in your room in two minutes. Understood?"

 

Liam swallowed, because the time limit meant he had to start moving faster now. The time for recovery was over. Undoubtedly.

 

"Understood, sir," he nodded, taking his hands off of Theo and making his way up the stairs as well as he could, Theo's hungry stare burning on his ass. It was the most torturous and fantastic feeling, to climb the staircase in the attempt to get as much pleasure as possible out of the plug rubbing against his inner walls and also to give Theo his best show.

 

Liam decided he had no time for the bathroom, he just fixed his collar real quick and smoothed his shirt with both hands, tying his tie as he was sitting down on the only chair in his room. It was slightly harder than the backseat of Theo's truck, so the feeling was different, the pressure against his prostate a little more intense. By the time Theo entered the room, Liam was rutting against the chair, panting, so hard again that his dick ached and its tip hurt against the fabric of his jeans.

 

"Sit still," Theo commanded shortly, kicking off his shoes and throwing away his jacket, moving closer to where Liam was desperately waiting for him by far too slowly.

 

Liam obeyed although his wolf told him otherwise. He had fight it down as he stilled, pressing his eyes shut because he was sure Theo wouldn't appreciate it if they were glowing yellow. A good boy didn't lose control. A good boy did what he was asked. Liam willed the animal down and opened his eyes, looking at the muscles twitching beneath Theo's skin-tight shirt instead.

 

Clearly, Theo could tell exactly what was going on inside of Liam, which didn't surprise him one bit. The chimera stopped a few feet away from him and waited for Liam to be ready. "Hands behind your back," he said next.

 

Again, Liam obliged, leaning forward just a little, the movement eliciting a low moan. He put his arms back and held one wrist with the other hand, waiting for Theo to fix them there, but not exactly patiently.

 

Liam remained like that, with his shoulders leaned forward, his eyes to the ground in front of him, willing his body still although he wanted nothing more than to rut against the chair he was sitting on. With how worked up he was already, it would really be a matter of mere minutes until the pressure of the plug against his prostate would push him over the edge again, but that wasn't what Theo wanted at all, and what Theo wanted was superior to Liam's urges and his wolf's impatience. He sat and tried not to squirm, and Theo made no attempt to tie his hands up.

 

Liam raised his head slowly and looked up, breathing heavily.

 

Theo stepped closer and pushed his back against the backrest with one hand on Liam's shoulder, caging his arms behind Liam's back.

 

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Liam asked.

 

"Like what?" Theo asked back with a smirk, his fingers playing around at Liam's collar.

 

"Like putting that tie around my wrists," Liam pressed out, "or getting the ropes out. Or the handcuffs."

 

"No," Theo smiled at him, shaking his head just lightly.

 

Liam didn't understand. What did he mean, no?

 

Theo leaned down until his breath was tickling the skin behind Liam's ear and whispered, "I won't tie you up, babe. I want you to be good boy for me. Not because I'm forcing you, but because you want to please me. Do you want to please me, Liam?"

 

"Yes," Liam answered without thinking.

 

"Then you'll keep your hands where they are now. Because I say so. That has to be enough. Do you think you can do that?"

 

No, was Liam's immediate thought. Absolutely fucking not. Theo was going to tease the hell out of him. How was he supposed to keep his hands still where they were of no use to him. There was no way. It was a no. A very big, clear and not negotiable no.

 

"Yes," Liam said.

 

"I know this will be hard for you, baby boy," Theo whispered again, sucking his earlobe between his lips as he paused briefly. "But I'll make it worth your effort. If can be a good boy for me, I'll reward you."

 

Liam bit his lip and moaned as Theo's mouth wandered down his neck, not really kissing, not really sucking, just lightly brushing over his skin with his lips and the tip of his tongue. Theo pulled away and smiled, carding his fingers through Liam's hair.

 

"I like it when you look all nice for me," he said. "I like the shirt and the tie on you. Makes such an innocent, respectable boy out of you. Almost makes it hard to believe how kinky you are underneath. Almost doesn't seem possible for you to not wear any underwear beneath those clean jeans. Or that you've been carrying your boyfriend's toy around inside you."

 

Liam made a sound that could best be described as purring, leaning into Theo's touch, practically rubbing his face against the chimera's hand. He pressed back into the chair hard, hoping to keep his arms under control that way, although it was already getting more than challenging.

 

Theo stepped away and opened the button of his pants. He moved slowly, searching Liam's face for the tiniest hint of a reaction to him while he let his hands roam his own body. Theo pulled his pants down, his fingers trailing up his bare legs afterwards, making Liam wish he could do the same. He'd fall down to the ground in front of Theo. Would kneel before him submissively with the greatest pleasure while stroking up his legs, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers, and the soft hair, the sensitive flesh of Theo's thighs.

 

Liam couldn't though. He was damned to sit still and watch Theo as he continued, cupping his erection through a tight pair of briefs, rubbing it up and down, throwing his head back and moaning. It was the ultimate display of power over him, domination. Theo stood there, baring his throat. Liam was the wolf out of the two of them, the one who was a real werewolf, and he did take quite some pride in that. He was stronger than Theo, could easily jump up and have his way with the chimera. He wasn't restrained in any other way than by Theo's previous words.

 

And yet Theo seemed perfectly relaxed, running his own fingers down his throat and over his bobbing adam's apple. Here, he seemed to say, look how easy it is. But Theo wasn't worried about Liam doing anything. He wasn't on alert, not really. Liam could tell that by the rhythm of his heartbeat and the chemosignals. It was written in the air between them - Theo had Liam in his hands and at his mercy, and Liam would fucking let him.

 

Liam was already picturing himself ripping Theo's shirt apart with his fangs and claws, but instead he waited for Theo to pull it over his head, which took entirely too long. He wondered if there would ever be a day when the sight wouldn't completely destroy him. The skin that was slightly paler than that on his arms and neck. The well defined pecs and abs. The mouth-watering contrast that his nipples created. And Liam's ultimate weakness, the happy trail leading down across Theo's belly. Liam wanted nothing more than to see where it ended.

 

Once Theo was done stripping down until only his underwear was left and touching himself practically everywhere, reminding Liam of all the touching he wanted to do himself but wasn't allowed to, Theo came closer again, putting his hands on Liam's tense shoulders, spreading his legs at either side of him, slowly gliding down on his lap, making sure to grind down against Liam's throbbing and leaking dick as he did so. Liam groaned and buried his face in the crook of Theo's neck, shudders running up and down his spine. He looked down at Theo's thighs pressing down on his own, looking gorgeously thick like this, and so damn soft that it drove him crazy. At some point along this ride, he'd have to make sure Theo would close them around his head.

 

"Mm, look at that bulge you got there," Theo commented, looking down at where their dicks were rubbing together, only that Theo's was confined by way softer, way more compliant fabric. There was a wet spot soaked into it, the smell of Theo's arousal making Liam feel a little faint. "Looks like you're incredible hard," Theo continued, "again. Isn't it wonderful, Liam? How I can make you come again and again and all you do is get hard again, your pretty eyes begging me for more."

 

Liam almost laughed at that. "You think there's anything I can do to help myself when you do things like this?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, but his cocky attitude got sabotaged by a desperate whimper that escaped him when Theo ground down again, moving his hips in a lazy circle.

 

"Of course not," Theo grinned, "and you're not supposed to. You're supposed to be my little toy boy for the night. You're supposed to show me all the things I always wanted to do.  You're supposed to show me how badly you want me, Liam."

 

Theo pressed a kiss to Liam's lips, pulling away just when Liam was parting his lips. Liam moved with him to chase after his mouth. Theo allowed him to feel his breath on his face, to brush against his lips ever so lightly, to stick his tongue out and lick over them, but he stayed just far enough out of reach for a proper kiss, keeping Liam at a certain distance by the shoulders until that wasn't effective enough anymore and Theo wrapped a hand around Liam's throat instead, feeling the werewolf bucking up beneath him.

 

"Naughty little wolf," Theo muttered, squeezing tight, smelling the scent of lust in the air thickening. He kept choking Liam with one hand while the other moved down, stroking over Liam's chest until he could feel a hardening nipple beneath his fingertip, Liam's reactions as extreme as ever, even through his shirt.  "So sensitive," he marveled, using his fingernail to make Liam moan a little louder.

 

"Are you ready for me to destroy you, baby boy?" Theo asked in a tone of fake innocence, the words sounding sweetly, the intention behind it anything but.

 

Liam swallowed hard against Theo's palm. "Yes, sir," he answered.

 

Theo grinned a satisfied grin before he leaned down to attack Liam's mouth with a hungry kiss, his tongue diving in. He nibbled at Liam's lips and moaned inside him mouth, his hips rocking back and forth in Liam's lap, creating an absolutely maddening friction between the two of them. His kisses were already getting Liam pretty close to losing his mind, especially since he could't bury his hands in Theo's hair or pull him closer by the neck, but that was only the beginning.

 

Theo's hand moved from one nipple to the other, rubbing over and around it, varying the pressure, pinching down, teasing, all of that happening through the shirt Liam was still wearing, but that might have just been adding to the pleasure. Liam had always been pretty responsive to any sort of stimulation of his nipples, and Theo knew that, but somehow it felt like more at once than ever before. It might have been the shirt, or the hand around his throat, or the dirty kisses, or Theo dry-riding him in the chair, or maybe the plug that was still buried in his ass, or all of those things together. Liam was shaking, pressing his back against his arms against the chair to keep himself in line. He was moaning loudly and straining towards Theo's touch.

 

"Fuck, Theo," he pressed out, because what his dick was doing inside of his pants at that point was downright painful. "I'm fucking losing it. You need to do something. Fuck."

 

Theo pinched his nipple again, hard, earning something that was almost closer to roaring that a human noise. Again, Liam had to fight the wolf down before opening his eyes, his hands clenched together. He wasn't going to make it. He should have known.

 

"What do you need, Liam?" Theo asked.

 

"I need to come!" Liam whined. He was one millisecond and half an inch away from pushing Theo down and fucking him on the carpet.

 

"Hmmmm," Theo hummed, dragging the noise out. "No, I don't think you need to come just yet. I'm still waiting for something."

 

"For fucking what?" Liam growled, bucking his hips again.

 

Theo chuckled and intensified his treatment of Liam's nipples. Liam was leaking so much precum, was squirming so much beneath the weight of Theo's body that he felt himself walking on the brink of losing control. He bit down on his own lip and did everything in his power to keep his hands where they couldn't push Theo on his hands and knees, where he couldn't smack the chimera's ass. Instead, he allowed the rest of his body to move, his hips bucking up against Theo again and again, lifting the chimera up in his lap.

 

"This," Theo answered as Liam's body was tensed up and lifted off of the chair beneath him, taking Theo's feet off the ground.

 

"Will you let me come, then?" Liam begged. "Please? I cannot take it anymore."

 

"You need to come?" Theo asked.

 

"So badly," Liam whined.

 

"I need to come first," Theo simply shrugged, pretending like it was simply a rule and he couldn't do anything about it. But the rule was made by Theo, and no matter how pathetic the whimper sounded that escaped Liam's mouth as a reaction, he would comply to it.

 

Things didn't exactly get any easier for Liam when Theo reached down to free his cock, the tip red and swollen and wet, almost as much as Liam's must be. Liam continued to move his hips, Theo's thighs moving slightly on top of his own with every movement while Theo stroked himself, starting out lazily, soon picking up the pace. Although Theo's face looked like he was losing himself a little, his eyes pressed shut, head thrown back, lips parted, his hand was still firmly wrapped around Liam's throat as a reminder of who was in charge.

 

"Let me swallow it," Liam begged, "please. I want to taste you so badly."

 

"Say please again and I'll think about it," Theo replied, his breath turning shallow, the movements of his fist around his cock faster and faster, the muscles in his ass and thighs twitching uncontrollably.

 

Before Liam could open his mouth, Theo tightened his grip so that it was hard for Liam to speak at all, but that didn't stop him. "Sir," he croaked, "please."

 

"Fuck," Theo groaned, "I simply can't say no to you like if you beg me like that."  He finally released Liam's burning throat and gripped his hair instead, standing up on his feet and pulling Liam's head down onto his cock, holding him there while he thrusted inside his mouth, practically fucking Liam's face, hard and relentlessly, chasing his orgasm and using Liam for it.

 

Liam did his best to relax his throat and suppress the gag reflex, but he still couldn't keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. Just another moment and Theo would shoot his load down his throat, Liam could feel it.

 

Once again, Theo had other plans. Just when he started spurting thick threads of cum, he pulled Liam's mouth off of him by the hair, tilting his head, painting his face instead. A little bit still landed in Liam's open mouth, but mostly Theo coated his cheek, dragging a finger through the mess he'd made as he panted and slowly started to come down, giving his dick a few last lazy strokes, milking it empty.

 

"Fuck, that felt so good," Theo mumbled, caressing Liam's face, slowly letting go of him, holding two cum-covered fingers out to Liam, who immediately closed his lips around them and began sucking.

 

"Such a good boy," Theo praised, his eyes still half lidded, but Liam could tell his energy was returning already, that special glow being back in his eyes, making them appear dark and hungry. "I think this means it's your turn, huh?"

 

Liam sat back up, his hands still linked behind his back. He looked up, making perfect puppy eyes at Theo. "Please," he breathed. Theo wouldn't deny him like this.

 

"I've got you," Theo assured him, fingers stroking Liam's face gently. "I'll make you feel good now, baby boy. All you have to do is strip for me. And then get on your hands and knees on the bed. I'll take care of you then."

 

Liam was undressed and in the requested position in less than ten seconds, his ass stuck out, his dick finally freed, a sticky thread of precum connecting the tip to the sheet beneath him. He arched his back and spread his legs apart, assuming that Theo would appreciate the sight of the toy between his cheeks.

 

"Beautiful," Theo commented, his praise followed by a loud and hard smack on Liam's ass.

 

Liam jumped and hissed, straining towards the pain-inducing hand, wanting to feel it again. 

"Another one?" He asked. "Please? Sir?"

 

"Only one?" Theo asked back, and a second later, a hard blow onto his other cheek followed, then a third one right after.

 

"Ah! Thank you," Liam said. Every hit moved the plug around inside him, made his dick bounce against his stomach.

 

"You still need to come, baby?"

 

"Yes," Liam whimpered. Every fiber of his being was on fucking fire, his entire body shaking.

 

"Alright," Theo answered, and then he was gone from directly behind him. Liam didn't understand until he looked back and Theo showed him the black little remote control he'd kind of forgotten about. "You'll come," Theo declared, all matter-of-factly. "I'll start with the lowest setting and I'll go up every time you tell me to, understood?"

 

"Understood, sir," Liam replied obediently. He was about to explode. It would take close to nothing to get him there.

 

Theo came closer again. standing right behind him, two big, warm hands on Liam's ass, rubbing it, kneading the flesh. Liam heard a faint click and then the vibrations began tearing him apart in the sweetest of ways. He moaned into the mattress and arched his back a little further, pressing back into Theo's hands. It felt fucking fantastic.

 

"More," Liam pressed out, "turn it up." There was no point in waiting. The whole thing was going to be a rather quick  thing either way.

 

Theo chuckled, leaned down to place a kiss in the middle of Liam's shuddering back, then turned the toy to the next setting. The vibrations intensified, the humming got louder, but it was barely audible over the noises Liam was making. He started rubbing his chest over the sheets, squirming, moving his ass in an attempt to increase the friction, the pleasure that was already threatening to overwhelm him.

 

"Up," Liam demanded, and Theo complied way faster this time, catching him a little off guard with that. "Ohhh fuck!" Liam groaned, thrashing around wildly, Theo's hands on his ass doing nothing to stop him. Another hard smack onto one of the cheeks pushed him towards the edge, right to the last possible point to still be holding back. Everything was tingling, burning, sizzling with tension that needed to be released.

 

"I'm coming!" Liam panted. His whole body was one single sensation, one that he couldn't put a name to because it hadn't existed before, and he'd never known it could. "I'm f- ahhhhh, Theeeoooooo!"

 

Liam's ass clenched around the toy as he cried out. He came and came and came, shaking through his orgasm, his face damp from tears, and Theo showed to mercy on him, not willing to release him just yet, quite the opposite actually. What Theo did was turning the vibrating plug up again, causing Liam to let out a strangled cry, his dick shooting another load of cum over the sheets. It was certainly the most intense and apart from that the longest orgasm he'd had since the night he and Theo had given each other the mating bite, and it wrecked Liam so thoroughly that he fell down, practically collapsing on top of the bed when Theo finally turned the toy off.

 

Caught up in his post-orgasm-daze, Liam didn't pay much attention to what Theo was doing until he felt something warm and sticky land across his ass, the feeling accompanied by the sound of Theo groaning his name.

 

Liam couldn't do anything that would have gone beyond lying still and breathing, at least not for a minute. Theo slumped down on top of him, their bodies slick with sweat and cum, Theo's nose nuzzling against his cheek.

 

"You still think you can walk?" Theo asked, a smile audible in his whispering voice. He pressed a kiss to Liam's jaw.

 

"Hmh," Liam hummed, nodding lightly.

 

"Well, you know what that means, then," Theo answered. And Liam did. He felt the strength returning to his body, waking up his arms and legs, making him aware of what part of Theo was touching him where again. And also of the thing his hole was still being stretched around.

 

"I'm looking forward to it," Liam said with a smirk. And he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm count:
> 
> Liam 4 - 6 Theo


	6. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello I'm still alive, same as this fic. We're taking a bit of a turn. If you think you might not be into it, check the tags, I've added some.

“I’m getting us some water and a towel, okay?” Theo said softly as he peeled himself off of Liam’s sweaty back, getting up onto his feet. He took a moment to admire the view. Liam was lying in the middle of the messed up sheets on his bed, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, Theo’s cum splattered over his lower back and the cheeks of his ass, the round little silicone end of the butt plug visible between them. 

 

Before he went, Theo decided to lean down and reward his boyfriend with a gentle kiss once more. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered. Liam was being so good for him, taking everything he had in store for him and then asking for more, submitting to him even though Theo knew Liam had to fight the wolf inside him on that. 

 

Liam hummed contently as Theo’s lips pressed to his skin and whimpered as the chimera’s hand stroked down along his back, brushing the toy in his ass before it pulled away. 

 

Theo had long been in love with the things that little thing could do before he’d decided to try it out on Liam as well, but since that evening, it had a whole other power over him. He could still see the turned on look on Liam’s face while they’d been in the restaurant as he was walking down the stairs and heading for the kitchen, remembered every twitch Liam’s body had made while Theo had turned the vibrations a little higher to drive him insane. He would never forget any of it. 

 

Of course, because Liam was Liam, he wasn’t resting half conscious on his stomach anymore when Theo re-entered the bedroom with a large bottle and a fresh towel. Instead, he had lifted his ass up into the air and brought a hand down to his dick, was rutting against it with a blissed out expression on his pretty face. 

 

“I can’t believe you,” Theo commented on the scene with a chuckle. “I’m getting the impression you might actually be insatiable.” 

 

Liam didn’t stop moving as Theo cleaned him up with the towel. 

 

“Wasn’t that exactly what you were going to find out tonight?” Liam asked, smirking back at him over his shoulder. 

 

“And here I was, thinking I’d give you a break. Drink something at least, babe.” Theo held the bottle out to Liam and waited for him to turn around and sit and take a few sips. 

 

“Sparkling water,” Liam said, then tipped his head back and chugged almost the entire bottle. “Fancy.” 

 

“Only the best for my baby boy.” 

 

Theo sat down against the headboard and pulled Liam against him until the other boy was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest, head resting on Theo’s shoulder, looking up curiously. 

 

“What now?” Liam wanted to know. “What other fantasies do you want to fulfill tonight?” 

 

Theo shrugged. They were kind of beyond that point where he had an elaborate plan for what he wanted to try out. He’d been pretty sure about the toy, and the things with the ice cubes. Going out in public had been a spontaneous idea, just like the porn video. It was just what Liam did to him, giving him ideas and cravings that he hadn’t had before. He wasn’t unhappy with what the evening had brought them so far, on the contrary. 

 

“Yours,” Theo answered, pressing a kiss to Liam’s temple, then his cheek, making Liam crane his neck and beg silently before he finally kissed his lips as well. “I want to make all of your dreams come true, Liam. I don’t want there to be anything I haven’t given you.”

 

A shudder went down Liam’s spine as Theo spoke in the lowest voice he could manage. “Tell me your dirty secrets, baby boy. I’ll make them into something more than secrets.” 

 

Liam was very obviously blushing, and Theo knew by the way his eyes were darting away and avoiding his own that there was something on Liam’s mind. And he was determined to get it out of him. 

 

“You’re thinking about it right now,” Theo whispered. “Tell me.” 

 

Liam was hard and squirming, only getting more restless as Theo’s grip around him tightened. 

 

“Baby boy?” 

 

“Stop it,” Liam murmured, trying to hide his face. The problem was that Theo was turned on beyond belief by the thought of Liam having dirty fantasies, and that Liam looked adorable when he was being all shy. Theo pulled him closer against his chest and started kissing his neck where the mark of his mating bite remained visible, the bond stirring immediately, making Liam writhe and whine. 

 

“Never, Liam. You’re mine, remember?” He licked over the mark and earned a moan. “You’re mine and I’m yours. There’s nothing you can’t tell me. And there’s nothing I won’t do for you.” 

 

Liam tried to wiggle his way out of Theo’s arms, but not seriously enough. He could have, since he was stronger than Theo, physically, but he didn’t. He struggled against Theo but let him keep him down, and that’s how Theo knew he didn’t really want to fight him. 

 

“You know you want to tell me,” Theo continued. He could basically feel Liam’s resistance fading, could smell excitement and wanton need pushing shame and fear away. “You know you want me to give it to you. Whatever it is.” 

 

Liam hid his face against Theo’s neck as he finally spoke up. “What if it’s not up to you?” 

 

Theo was calm and still behind Liam, only his hand caressing Liam’s jaw gently. “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Well…” Liam was clearly torn, knowing that he was about to say something he’d never thought he ever could, and yet feeling the need to let it out and share it with Theo. “What if this particular fantasy can’t be fulfilled by you alone?” 

 

Theo sucked in a breath. He gave Liam’s neck another kiss to reassure him, letting him feel how hard he was getting from the thoughts that were slowly but surely forming in his mind. “I’m begging you, Liam, tell me more about it.” 

 

“Really?” Liam asked. “You’re not completely noping out of this?” 

 

Theo was highly confused by Liam’s disbelief. “What? No! Why would I ever? Do you even know how hot this is? Why would you think I wouldn’t be down?” 

 

“You’re kind of… possessive,” Liam replied. 

 

“So what you’re talking about is what exactly? A threesome?” 

 

Liam’s cheeks turned into an ever darker shade of red. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “I mean, I never expected for you to actually be willing to… well, share me.” 

 

“Certainly not with just anybody, that’s right,” Theo nodded. 

 

Curiosity mixed into Liam’s scent. “Not with just anybody? But with the right person you would?” 

 

Theo considered his answer before he gave it. “Yes.” He brushed over the bite mark on Liam’s neck with his fingertips. “We belong to each other, Liam. There’s nothing that can come between us. What we’re talking about here is a sexual experience, right? We’re not going to share each other with a third person. Because no third person can have you the way I do, or me the way you do. Our bond is stronger.” 

 

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, “you’re right about that. But… does it turn you on?” 

 

Theo let out a laugh. He took Liam’s hand and guided it between their bodies, putting it on his dick that was as hard as ever. “Are you kidding me? I’m dying here.” 

 

“What is it exactly, that makes it exciting for you?” Liam wanted to know as he was slowly rubbing his palm over Theo’s cock. 

 

Theo thought about it for a moment. “It would be something new. Having somebody react to us differently from how we do. Discovering a new body. So many firsts. Being able to sit back and watch. You know, seeing somebody else reacting to the things you do to him, knowing what they feel like.” 

 

Liam chuckled. “I bet you would love giving the orders in that scenario.” 

 

He wasn’t wrong about it. 

 

“Only one way to find out,” Theo smiled down at his boyfriend. He could hear Liam’s heart skipping a beat as a reaction. 

 

“For real?” There was a sparkle in Liam’s eyes that made them seem magical. Theo would have promised him the world to see that same sparkle. 

 

He took Liam’s face in his hands and turned it towards his own, kissing him deeply. “Yes,” Theo answered, his own reply adding to his arousal. 

 

“That leaves us with one unanswered question,” Liam said. “Who?” 

 

“Who was it in your fantasies?” Theo asked, watching as Liam blushed again. “You’re ridiculous and I love you,” he whispered, kissing Liam’s lips. 

 

“It doesn’t really matter who it was though,” Liam replied, “because he has a boyfriend.” 

 

“It was Mason, right?” Theo guessed, because Mason and Corey were the only gay couple he could think of in that moment, and because the looks shared between Liam and Mason suddenly made sense to him on a whole new level, and maybe also a little bit because it was wishful thinking. 

 

Liam covered his flushed face with his hand, but he still nodded, confirming Theo’s suspicion. 

 

With that, the whole thing turned from an abstract idea, from a theoretical concept into something that Theo could imagine. He pictured Liam’s hand tracing dark skin and brown eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He had little trouble imagining Liam kissing his best friend. The two of them spent so much time together, were so affectionate sometimes that it only took a slightly changed perspective to view the lingering touches as something that might as well be sexual, as something that Theo was suddenly sure he wanted to be sexual. 

 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Liam wanted to know. 

 

“Fuck yes I am,” Theo nodded. “Can you blame me?” 

 

“Absolutely not.” 

 

At that moment, the plan was there, right on Theo’s dirty mind. He knew what he wanted, and he was ready to take the lead again. It was time for round six of their little game. And it was going to be a good one. 

 

Theo held Liam with one arm slung around his upper body while he wrapped the other hand around his dick, making Liam tense up against him. 

 

“Listen carefully, baby boy,” he said into Liam’s ear, his voice back in bossy mode, sending shivers across Liam’s skin. “I want you to do exactly what I tell you, alright? If there’s anything happening that makes you uncomfortable, even in the slightest, you’re going to use your words and tell me so. We’re going to have a safeword, okay? It’s mango. Everything stops immediately if you say it, okay? Without judgment, Liam. Understood?” 

 

“Understood,” Liam nodded, breath hitched. “The safeword is mango. Continue.” 

 

Theo could tell the atmosphere had shifted along with his tone. They’d talked about Liam’s fantasy as boyfriends, and then Theo had taken control again, and Liam was letting him, was liking it. 

 

“Remember what I want you to call me, Liam.” 

 

“Sir,” Liam answered. “I call you Sir.” 

 

Hearing Liam say it would never not make Theo’s dick achingly hard. “Good boy,” he praised. “Where is your phone?” 

 

“Nightstand,” Liam replied, directing Theo’s eyes to where it was lying, almost forgotten. It amused Theo that the device wasn’t in the pocket of Liam’s pants. He was pretty sure Liam hadn’t even brought it along to the restaurant earlier. He’d probably been too distracted, and Theo took pride in that. 

 

Theo picked it up and put Liam’s code in. They had no secrets from another, used each other’s phones just as much as they used their own. Liam kept writhing in his hold while he peeked into his own phone, curious what Theo had planned. 

 

“I’m going to need you to do something for me,” Theo told him, scrolling through Liam’s contacts until he found the right number. “Here,” he said, handing the phone to Liam as it was already dialling. “Invite your best friend to Sinema tonight.” 

 

“What?” Liam asked, swallowing thickly. “What about Corey?” 

 

“Have you forgotten the part where I told you about Corey watching me getting off at the pack meeting?” Theo answered with a little laugh. “He can come too.” 

 

Liam’s heart was racing as he pressed the phone against his ear. Theo brought his hand back around Liam’s cock, slowly beginning to stroke it. Although Liam was nervous, he was also melting into Theo and sighing at his touches. He had a way out of it in case he didn’t want it, but the safeword didn’t fall from his lips. Instead, Liam let Theo touch him while he was waiting for Mason to pick up the phone. 

 

His heart skipped another beat when Mason actually answered, and Theo rewarded him for not giving in to the urge of just throwing the phone away with some more kisses pressed to the side of his neck. 

 

“Liam, what’s up?” Theo heard Mason say. He smoothed a hand through the chest hair above Liam’s heart as if to help calm its beat down. Liam closed his eyes and tried to relax. 

 

“What are you guys doing tonight?” 

 

“Nothing much,” Mason replied. “We pretty much just came home from Scott’s and now we’re chilling. Why? Got anything better to offer? Theo already through with you?” 

 

Theo couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. It had been hours since he and Liam left the game of truth or dare at Scott’s place early, and yet Mason would ask that. 

 

Liam looked up at Theo with a grin before he spoke. “For now. How about Sinema tonight? I feel like we haven’t been there together in ages.” 

 

“May I remind you, Mister  _ I have a boyfriend now,  _ that that is one hundred percent your fault?” 

 

Again, Theo could only hold in the giggles by pressing his mouth to Liam’s skin. Meanwhile, he decided to make the task a little harder for Liam by increasing the pace with which he was jerking his cock, noticing how Liam’s breathing got heavier because of it. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Liam hurried to get it over with. “So what do you say? Sinema tonight? Meet you there in an hour?” 

 

Theo could hear Mason mumbling in the background, probably asking Corey what he thought of the idea. He and Liam were looking into each other’s eyes as they waited for an answer, Theo’s hand working Liam up and pushing him further up. By the time Mason was back on the phone, Liam was close to coming. 

 

“We’re in,” Mason said and Liam let out a satisfied sigh. 

 

“Perfect, see you there,” he pressed out and barely managed to end the call before Theo had him spilling his load over his fingers and moaning. Theo was impressed by how easy it had been to get him off for a second before he remembered that there was still a plug buried in Liam’s ass. 

 

“Guess we have a little time left, baby boy,” Theo said. “Do you want me to take that toy out of you?” 

 

“Depends,” Liam smirked. “Are you going to give me your cock instead?” 

 

“Get on your hands and knees for me and you’ll find out.” 

 

Theo couldn’t keep his hands from his own weeping cock as he got on his knees behind Liam, who willingly presented himself with a sultry “Yes, Sir”, spreading his legs and showing off the plug. 

 

The reached out and touched it, moved it around a little, making Liam jump slightly at first and then just moan loudly. 

 

“Feels amazing, right?” 

 

“Fucking fantastic,” Liam answered. “Just not as fantastic as your cock, Sir.” 

 

Theo would have loved to tease Liam a little more, but he was only human himself, at least partly, and Liam was too hot to not want to be inside him as soon as possible. Theo let one hand wander from Liam’s ass up his back, pushing him down with gentle pressure between the shoulder blades until his ass was stuck out high in the air, inviting Theo to fuck it. 

 

He gripped the end of the butt plug and began tugging at it, listening to Liam’s muffled curses as it stretched him open again. Theo couldn’t have pulled it out any more slowly, stopping again and again just because it looked so incredible how Liam was squirming and writhing.

 

“Please,” Liam whined when it took too long, so Theo dragged it out a few more moments before he put the toy aside and lined up with his entrance. 

 

“How do you want it, baby?” 

 

“Hard and fast,” Liam answered without having to think about it. Theo pulled his arms back and sank inside him, giving him a few seconds to get adjusted to his size before he started to rock his hips quickly, fucking Liam into the mattress relentlessly, just like he’d wanted it. 

 

Liam began cursing and rubbing his face all over the sheets instantly. Theo knew that again, he wouldn’t last long, in spite of literally just having come down from his previous orgasm. 

 

“Fuck, Liam,” Theo moaned. After everything Theo had done to his hole, Liam was still tight around him, milking his cock with every thrust. “Tell me when it gets too much,” he begged, because he could feel Liam trembling like he only did when he was about to come, but Theo wasn’t there yet, not matter how fucking good it felt. If Liam wouldn’t stop him though, he was just going to fuck him through an orgasm and then beyond, straight to the next one without stopping. 

 

“Baby boy, you’re too good to be true,” Theo praised, letting his hips snap forward, fast and hard and loud, without interruption, without mercy even when Liam cried out and clenched around him, sobbing and literally crying as he came. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Liam breathed out, although his body was weak and only being held up by Theo, who kept thrusting inside him and chasing his own satisfaction, letting his hips smack Liam’s ass with nasty sounds. 

 

Theo felt himself losing control over his movements. He had the hottest boyfriend in existence. He was the luckiest guy on earth, truly. Liam took him so well and still wanted more, and they weren’t even close to being done with that night, not even remotely. Theo couldn’t even process all the things that were now possible. Liam began repeating his name like a prayer as he went that last bit faster and harder, and when words became screams, Theo was done, exploding inside of Liam with a low grunt and all of his body contracting. 

 

Liam followed a few seconds later, again, making strangled noises and then collapsing as soon as Theo let go of him. 

 

“Are we crazy for wanting to top this whole night off?” Theo asked as they were both catching their breath, Liam lifting his legs one after the other to allow him to clean him up with the towel carefully. Liam must be sore and exhausted, but he looked deliriously happy. 

 

“Yep,” he nodded. “Definitely crazy.” They beamed against each other’s lips before they kissed, losing themselves in each other before Theo pointed out that they should get ready to go out. 

 

There was a brief moment in the shower when he was tempted to suck Liam’s dick, but Theo guessed that if they wanted to have a chance at fulfilling their fantasy, they should at the very least make an effort to not be late. 

 

“Is this ridiculous?” Liam asked as they were both getting dressed, putting on button down shirts and double checking the mirror to make sure their hair looked good. It was like they were getting ready for a date, and it kind of reminded Theo of the date that had started the whole thing between him and Liam, except this time they were nervous together. 

 

“A little,” Theo shrugged, straightening Liam’s collar and giving him a kiss. 

 

*

 

Theo decided to let Liam take the lead, watching and kind of enjoying Liam’s nervousness. It was adorable, truly. “You’re the cutest,” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear as they made their way to the dance floor, Mason and Corey following behind. When they started dancing, he caught Corey’s curious gaze. 

 

Of course, Corey was catching on. While he might not have been aware of what exactly their intention was, he could definitely tell that they were nervous and excited, and he didn’t try to play it down, cocking his head and searching for Theo’s eyes again and again, asking silent questions. 

 

Theo had always felt like he and Corey had a better natural connection than he had with most others, like the other chimera wasn’t judging him in the slightest, not even back when all the rest of the pack had. He trusted Corey to not be a dick, even in case he and Mason weren’t interested, and he guessed that that was the way to go, to let Corey know what they were on about and see how he’d react. So far, his eyes were open and interested, holding Theo’s gaze. 

 

Mason seemed oblivious for now, moving his hips in the rhythm of the music playing, his eyes lidded, back flush against Corey’s chest. Theo took a moment to look at him, to really look at him like he hadn’t considered doing before, tracing his jawline and neck with his eyes, aware of Corey watching him, looking back up from Mason’s chest into Corey’s eyes, waiting for a sign that he was expected to stop, but there was nothing other than curiosity. 

 

Theo felt his own heart racing as much as Liam’s did, and Corey’s kind of did, too. His eyes were drawn to Corey’s hands on Mason’s hips, following their soft sway, making Theo believe he was seeing all the things that Liam must have seen too. He had never before looked at Mason through the same eyes, had always believed him off limits, and above all way too good and too pure for him, but Liam was allowing it, and more importantly, Corey was allowing it too, so Theo felt okay about it when he realized that he wanted him. 

 

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Liam’s dancing body and whispering in his ear, eyes up and fixed on Corey, making clear he wasn’t talking to his boyfriend, but counting on Corey to listen. 

 

“Corey knows what you want, Liam,” Theo said, and Corey flashed his wolf eyes at them both in response, smiling. 

 

“The question is,” Liam added, looking at Corey as well while Mason still seemed lost in himself, “what does Mason want?” 

 

Corey didn’t respond verbally, but he flashed them his eyes again and pulled Mason closer, turning his head around by the chin until they were kissing, and Liam and Theo were both watching with interest, the scent of arousal flooding Theo’s senses. There was no going back from that point, because Corey knew watching him kissing his boyfriend was making them hard, but judging from the show he gave them, he didn’t have any objections. 

 

“They’re so hot,” Theo murmured. 

 

“So hot,” Liam agreed, rubbing against him as they were lazily moving along to the music. 

 

The praise only seemed to motivate Corey further, and Liam and Theo were both panting as they watched a full on make out session between their friends, barely able to contain themselves. 

 

“Corey,” Theo growled in a warning. “You’re playing with fire.” 

 

“I bet you thought you were the only one who could do that,” Corey replied with a laugh. 

 

“What?” Mason suddenly asked, looking at Corey expectantly, confusion clear in his features. 

 

“Come with me,” Corey smiled, tugging at his shirt, “I’ll explain.” He shot Theo one last look before disappearing in the crowd, dragging Mason along, leaving them to themselves for a moment. 

 

“Bar?” Theo suggested. 

 

“Yep. Could definitely use something to drink right now.” 

 

“Can you believe this is happening?” Theo asked. Theoretically, he could have strained his ears and tried to listen to how on earth Corey was explaining what was going on to his boyfriend, but the music was loud and Theo wasn’t a real werewolf, and besides, he felt like giving the two of them some time and space was the right thing to do, considering that it was kind of a big thing that Corey was about to drop on Mason, so he guessed they had to trust him with it. 

 

Theo could tell that Liam was a little anxious as they were waiting at the bar, sipping on their drinks, so he put one hand in his back although he wasn’t doing much better himself. It was a little ironic, how all three of them, him, Liam and Corey had been silently communicating without letting Mason notice anything, using their superior skills to their advantage, and yet they were powerless in the end, hoping for the human to give them what they wanted. It was nerve-wrecking and arousing at the same time. 

 

“They’re coming back,” Liam said before Theo caught their scent, but when he did, he knew immediately that they were truly, incredibly lucky. 

 

“Smells good,” he smirked at Liam. 

 

Corey gave both of them a quick nod as they resumed their dancing a few feet away from where Liam and Theo were standing. Mason looked shy, his eyes darting between the two of them, being averted as soon as either of them caught them with their own. Theo loved it when Liam behaved like that, and he certainly wasn’t any less weak for the same Mason doing the same. 

 

“Look at him, baby boy,” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear, taking his glass out of his hand. “Pretty, huh? You still sure you want this?” 

 

Liam couldn’t take his eyes off of Mason and Corey dancing. “Yes.” 

 

“Remember what I told you earlier,” Theo reminded him, kissing Liam’s neck teasingly. “And now go dance with them.” He smacked Liam’s ass before his boyfriend walked away, a little bit of uncertainty and a lot of excitement wafting off of him. 

 

Theo knew he was about to get everything he’d never dared to ask for just from the way Liam moved over to the other two boys, beginning to dance. He nodded slightly when Mason looked over to him as if to seek permission, and then Liam was slotted between the two, his back against Corey’s chest and his hands on Mason’s shoulders. 

 

It was almost like a dream, with the music and the colorful lights blurring into an unfamiliar kind of reality, everything else around them fading to the background as Theo watched the three boys moving their hips in perfect sync, their bodies finding a shared rhythm, fitting together perfectly. He could tell every time Liam relaxed a little more, a bit of tension being drained from his shoulders until at some point, what was happening seemed like the most natural thing in the world. 

 

They took their time, getting comfortable in the arms of another, waiting for the atmosphere to be calm and hot at the same time, until Corey leaned forward and grabbed Mason’s neck, pulling him close to kiss him over Liam’s shoulder. Theo could feel Liam’s arousal through their mating bond on top of his own, could feel the tension and Liam’s hunger. 

 

Corey pulled away from Mason’s lips but let his hand rest in his neck and his chin on Liam’s shoulder. Theo felt like it was the longest second of his life when Mason opened his eyes and looked at Liam, and then Liam looked back and the tension was so high in the air that Theo almost expected a big bang or an explosion or fireworks, but instead he got something even better when Mason lowered his lips onto Liam’s and they began kissing, hesitantly at first, encouraged by Corey’s gentle touches before Liam tilted his head lightly and their kiss deepened, the sight of it going straight Theo’s cock. 

 

“Kiss him too,” Theo whispered from where he was standing at the bar and watching, knowing that Corey was the only one really listening in that moment. 

 

The other chimera threw him a smile before he reached for Liam’s chin and demanded to be kissed as well, the position Liam was in causing him to bare his throat to Mason, who took the invitation and kissed it. 

 

Theo loved everything about it. He loved how beautiful they all were, how soft and yet greedy with another. He loved how badly they wanted, how they seemed to be in their own little bubble that left the rest of the world outside, and he loved that he could watch it all and not miss a single thing, but they were affecting him big time, and he needed to get them off of the dance floor and somewhere more private. 

 

“We’re leaving,” Theo declared simply, setting his glass down and heading for the exit. Corey and Mason might have not, but Liam knew exactly that his words were an order and not a question, so he didn’t look back to make sure they were following. 

 

“I’m driving us home,” he said as they made their way to the truck, holding hands and grinning dumbly. He held Liam back before he could join the other two in the backseat and gave him a sloppy kiss. “I love you,” he said, meaning it. Liam’s lips tasted different and wonderful. 

 

Theo took the fastest way to Liam’s home, always returning his eyes to rearview mirror to watch what was causing the noises and smells from the backseat. Liam was sitting in the middle between Mason and Corey, allowing them to take turns on claiming his mouth, rubbing his hands over their thighs and moaning. 

 

“I think my baby boy needs it badly,” Theo said, making indirect eye contact with Corey through the mirror. “You think you can take care of him?” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Corey replied, “baby boy’s in good hands.” 

 

Theo could hear the popping sound of Liam’s pants being unbuttoned and the moans that fell from Liam’s lips without a chance of control over them, two pairs of hands roaming across his chest and stomach, his head falling back and granting two hungry mouths access to his throat. 

 

“Fuck, Li,” Theo could hear Mason mutter. 

 

“Is he wet?” He wanted to know. 

 

“Fuck, yes,” Mason answered, and Theo was pretty sure that what followed was him lapping the precum up from the tip of Liam’s dick. 

 

“Careful,” Theo warned with amusement. “He’ll be done in a minute.” 

 

Liam was indeed done before Theo pulled up in the driveway, his knuckles whitening in Corey’s hair as he let out a strangled cry and came down Mason’s throat. Baby blue eyes were looking straight ahead into the mirror to catch Theo’s, seeking his proximity even as two other guys were making him come and milking him empty, and Theo loved him for it. 

 

Liam had sunk back into his seat as they finally arrived while Corey and Mason were kissing, sharing the taste of him. 

 

“Hey,” Theo snapped them out of their trance as he opened the door to the back seat. “You can’t keep my baby’s taste to yourselves, sorry guys.” 

 

“Sorry?” Corey repeated, laughing. “As if.” 

 

“You’re right,” Theo shrugged, leaning into the car and pulling Mason close by the neck. “I’m not sorry.” And then he kissed the boy, softly at first and then with passion, dipping his tongue between his lips and groaning at the taste of something familiar and something new, becoming hyper aware of how painfully hard he was in his pants. 

 

“How about we take this upstairs?” He suggested as he pulled away, waiting for all three of them to nod. 

 

“Excellent,” he said. He was excited, to say the least. “I can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm count: 
> 
> Liam 8 - 7 Theo
> 
>  
> 
> We're nearing the final chapter my friends and with it the end of this series! Suggestions are always welcome, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see before I'm done with our boys ;)


End file.
